


White Line Fever

by Sanru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Bromance, Drama, Emergency Medical Care, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Serious Injuries, Survival, Suspense, car crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanru/pseuds/Sanru
Summary: On a dark and dreary night, on the back roads of Clienge, Ignis' exhaustion gets the better of him for just one second.That one second costs the party dearly.





	1. Ignis

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I was planning on posting when I got back from the West Coast but I just couldn't get this plot bunny to stop nibbling on my toes.
> 
> The rating is for future chapters because it's going to get a bit... discriptive. I'll give warnings for the indiviual chapters especially as the more tramatic injuries become known.

The wipers swished back and forth across the windshield, never faltering in their pattern as they swept away the water droplets that were splashed across the glass.  The wind forcing the rain drops to spread along the glass before being swept away once again.  Every stroke of the wipers was soothing and was the only other noise in the car besides the soft snores of his friends.  It was peaceful, almost tranquil, and Ignis had to shake himself to make sure he didn't nod off as well.  

He wanted to, by the Six he was exhausted, but not when he was the one driving.  He glanced in the rearview mirror, both Gladiolus and Noctis was slouched down in their seats, seat belts holding them somewhat upright as they slept soundlessly.  Prompto was slumped against the door and Ignis checked to make sure that the locks were engaged just in case.  His seatbelt wouldn’t let him fall out of the car completely but all the same it was not something he wanted to deal with.

He reminded himself that there was only another hour left to go as he started down the winding road that led them back to Duscae.  One more hour and then he could rouse the others and force them into the caravan.  He would make them something quick but filling and force them to eat.  Then they would all stumble in various directions to get a decent night's sleep on lumpy mattress in a creaky trailer.

He had long since given up on such a luxury as sleep.  Ignis had been a night owl to begin with, spending hours in the Royal Library searching through various texts and in some cases ancient tomes for anything that might be of use at some point, but this road trip was beginning to tax his ingrained habit of functioning on little sleep.  There was so much to keep track of while they fought for their very lives every day.  He managed their supplies, kept an eye on the Regiala for any signs of telltale wear and tear, monitored their finances, made sure everyone was in as top condition as possible for the coming day and -when he was sure Noctis wouldn’t catch him- checked all the newspapers and news stations he possible could.

He understood why Noct didn't want to hear about what was happening back in Insomnia.  To be perfectly honest he didn’t want to hear about it anymore than the rest of them but someone had to know what was happening.  Someone had to have knowledge of the destruction, the curfews, and the small patches of resistance still popping up here and there within the city limits.  He knew that one day they would reenter the Crown City and someone would need to know what had been happening up to that point to keep them safe.  

He would have to know.  The others always turned to him for the answers that was just how it was.  He was first and foremost Noctis’ advisor and had become the resident answer man of their little group when they came across something unknown.  So far he had been able to meet their demands for information but what happened if he became stumped?  What happened if they were in the middle of a battle or lost deep within a dungeon and he was unable to provide an answer to aid them?

What would happen to them if he didn’t know?

That kept him up at night, studying to the best of his ability on his phone.  Pouring over the small screen and the even smaller print until his eyes burned in their sockets.  He spent countless hours studying, researching and reading, trying to continue his studies while doing his best to keep pace with everything else he had taken responsibility of.  It was taxing, tiring, but he couldn’t afford to fall behind, couldn’t afford to overlook even the smallest detail.  He had to keep on top of everything; he didn’t have time for sleep.

Gladio had caught him on several of his sleepless night sitting up in the hotel room or by the fire at the campsite.  The bodyguard disapproved of his lack of sleep but he also grudgingly agreed with Ignis’ phone based studying regime.  Still, every time he caught him, Gladio would make the advisor go to bed.  Sometimes forcefully, picking him up and pinning him to the bed with threats of hog tying him if he didn’t stay put.  Ignis had only tested that once and Gladio stayed true to his threat, tying his arms and legs, wrapping him in a blanket and sleeping next to him for the rest of the night with an arm flung over him in case he tried to escape.  It had cost him several hours’ worth of studying that night and he had to rush to catch up with what he had missed the following night.

A smile twitched his lips as he gently braked down around the curve.  Gladio had meant well and always tried to take care of him in his gruff way regardless of his protests.  He and the Prince’s Shield didn’t always see eye to eye but they had a vested interest in making sure that the other was alright and ready for anything.  Under the current circumstances, they were the first and last line of defense, primarily for Noctis but also Prompto as well.  They had barely even graduated High School for Ifrit’s sake.  Both he and Gladio had come to the agreement to protect them to the best of their combined abilities.

A car went by, the light from their headlights making the windshield seem to flash a bright yellow and partially blind him for a second.  He squinted and after a moment had to give up and rub his eyes quickly before focusing back on the road.  Between the lights on the road and his exhaustion, Ignis knew he was on his way for having a headache later, possibly even a migraine, neither of which he was going to be able to afford if he planned on reading up on the current situation in Niflhiem he had only managed to touch on this morning before breakfast.  

Disturbing rumors were leaking from the Empire but the news was tight lipped on the situation forcing Ignis to go through social media sites where accounts were being blocked or shut down almost as fast as they were being created.  Social media was not a very valid source as far as he was concerned.  It was too easy to embellish to truth but there was definitely something going on over there, something dangerous, especially if there were reports of daemons appearing during the day and people seemingly vanishing into thin air.  As much as he loathed talking to either of them, it might be time he consulted Dino or Vvy about it.  Both of them were bound to have contacts on the other continent.  He needed to know more about these day daemons and entire towns vanishing into thin air as soon as possible.

He hoped that it was just a rumor or some poor attempt at a prank but it seemed too large and wide spread just to be some made up prattle.  Gods he hoped that it was all faked.  He didn’t want to even fathom what was going to happen if any of it was true.

He glanced down longingly at the empty can of Ebony next to him.  He could really do with another one but he needed to ration his current supply and having a fifth one in one day was a bit much even for him.  Gladio and Prompto had already railed him about having an addiction earlier that day when he reached for his fourth and -though he didn't say anything- Noct had a knowing smile on his face too.  If they caught him drinking another one, especially this late at night, they were labile to stage an intervention.

Ignis suddenly jerked and looked up, realizing just a fraction of a second to late that he had closed his eyes and his chin had been resting on his chest for an unknown amount of time.  All he saw was trees, the road was gone. He managed a quick intake of breath as his mind went blank in panicked realization and the Regalia slammed headlong into the guardrail.

The crumble zone on the luxury car did as intended and absorbed the majority of the force in the impact even as the car torn through the rail and careened into the forest below.  Ignis was shoved forward, his seatbelt tightening like a vice over his hips and across his chest.  His head and arms kept going forward and pain bloomed across his hands and wrists.  The airbag deployed and shoved him back into his seat.  He felt weightless, the car seemingly spinning on an unknown axis before something hit it hard in the side, glass shattered and metal crumpled as the car bounced once, twice and then finally ground to a sudden halt with a tree stopping their wild tumble by imposing itself in what felt like his left knee.  

Ignis blinked dazed at where the steering wheel should have been and it took him far too long to realize that it was dark and they were upside down.  His arms were laying on the ceiling below him and the seatbelt was cutting hard into his shoulder and hips.  A weak cough managed to escape and the warmth that trickled from his mouth was worrying.  The adrenaline was already starting to fade and Ignis found himself both cold and exhausted.  He heard voices, was pretty sure that someone was yelling at him, but it wasn't enough to keep him from surrendering to the numbing relief of unconsciousness. 


	2. Prompto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I'm floored at the amount of the positive support this piece is receiving. You guys are the best! Hopefully I can live up to every ones' expectations!
> 
> Warnings: There's going to be some blood in this chapter and a brief panicked view of Ignis' situation. Prompto is injured himself (though the extent won't be known until next chapter) so he's not thinking very clearly. Give the poor chocobo butt a break.

Waking up in the midst of a car crash shot right up towards the top of Prompto's list of The Things to Never Experience Again.  

He had been having such a lovely dream of Cindy to.  His Goddess had just graced him with her presence and he had managed to woo her with a bouquet of roses and a line he had read from one of Gladio’s romance novels.  Who knew that complimenting a girl’s eyes while actually _looking_ at her eyes would actually work so well?  Especially when comparing them to a desert rose.  She had just been leaning in to give him a kiss when he was thrown against his seatbelt.  

He was disoriented, the first hit throwing him forward before he was even awake and then he was being slammed back by the airbag.  Metal crunched and glass was shattering while everything kept spinning and twisting.  After several bounces the Regalia finally fetched up against something that stopped them from rolling any further down a hill but left them sitting upside down in stunned silence.  Prompto blinked at the darkness in front of him.  The crash had taken out the headlights and for a brief moment he just sat there in the dark trying to come to terms with the facts that yes, he was still alive and yes, his shoulder _hurt_.

“What the hell!?” Gladio’s sudden roar from the backseat jolted him back into awareness.  “Is everyone alright?!  What happened!!?!”

“Ow, my head,” Promoto couldn’t do more than turn his head and even then there was a flare of pain from his right shoulder that made him stop moving altogether.  Noct continued talking even as Prompto whimpered and tried to relieve the ache in his shoulder. “What did we hit?”  

“A mountain?  I'm pretty sure that my stomach is back somewhere up on the hill,” Prompto said weakly and he did what he could to ignored how Gladio kept kicking his seat as he started struggling to get free of his seatbelt.  It was jarring his shoulder.  He tried desperately not to think about it.  “And please tell me this is not what a broken shoulder feels like?”

“Tch… can anyone reach their flashlights?”  Gladio demanded as there was a disconcerting tearing noise from behind him.  Prompto wouldn’t put it past the big guy to be able to rip his seat belt off.  “Iggy, what the hell happened?”

He was answered with silence.

Ever since they left Insomnia, Prompto had learned that fear was going to be a constant travel buddy for him on what was slowly turning into The Road Trip from Hell.  From the dungeons he kept getting dragged into by his friends, to the strange and always carnivorous wildlife they found everywhere, to that one time Iggy looked at a collapsing daemon and was suddenly inspired to come up with a new recipe, fear was always right there.  Clapping him on the back and boasting about all the horrifying ways it could possible be Worse.

Fear giddily came galloping back just then and asked if Ignis was dead in a sickenly sweet tone.

Prompto panicked.

“Oh gods… Iggy?  Iggy?!  Shit Specs!!?  Ignis?!?!”  Pain in his shoulder forgotten, Prompto struggled to shift himself enough to reach across the clear space between them to check him.  His fingers made contact with his dress shirt and followed the seam in the cloth down to his shoulder and then over to his neck.  He didn’t like how limp and unresponsive Ignis was to his touch.  The man was tolerant of his hugs to an extent but overall he did not like being poked prodded or touched in any way by anyone.  Ignis should have at least flinched or told him off by now.

There was a warm, tacky liquid on Ignis’ neck that sent a shiver down his spine.  Prompto could barely hold his finger and hand still enough to feel for a pulse.  It was there, fluttering weakly and it dimly reminding him of a caged bird frantically trying to get free, but at least it was there.

Light suddenly flared from the backseat, blinding Prompto.  He winced and pulled his hand back, furiously blinking in an effort to see how bad Ignis was, but his mind seemed to short out when he noticed the amount of blood on his hand.  Noctis was saying something but Prompto ignored him as he realized there was more blood on Ignis’ shoulder and ribs, soaking through his purple dress shirt, dribbling down his neck and face, pooling on the ceiling below him and his hands were covered in blood and bent all wrong and _holy shit what the hell should he_ **_do_ ** _?!!?_

Pain suddenly wrenched Prompto out of his hysteria and he couldn’t help the scream that was torn from his throat.

If his shoulder hadn’t been broken before it definitely was now.  In a desperate lunge to try and help the advisor he had felt something shift in his shoulder where nothing was supposed to move.  It felt like he was being pierced with a burning blade while a dualhorn sat on his chest.  His breaths came out in weak little pants as he bit his lower lip hard enough to bleed and he brought a shaky hand up to his right shoulder.  The belt that was still holding him in his seat just added to the pain and Prompto just wanted it off so that it would just stop hurting.

“Prom?  Hey, Prompto…  Are you with me?  It’s alright.  You’re going to be fine.  Slow down your breathing, take a nice deep breath for me,” he hadn’t realized that Gladio was talking to him.  The swordsman was talking softly, more of a deep rumble that brought with it a measure of peace and security that he sorely needed.  Galdio was here and he could kill practically anything with one hand tied behind his back.  He managed a shaky breath, drawing in air slowly and letting it out in one drawn out breath.  Gladio coaxed several more deep breaths from him before saying, “Prom?  Are you back with us?”

“Y-yeah,” he said shifting his good arm up so that he could rub his face with his suddenly trembling hand.  It was then that he realized Gladio’s hand was on him, reaching past the headrest to the only part he could easily reach.  His thumb was rubbing gentle circles near the base of his neck on his spine.  “Yeah,” he said with a little more strength.  “Damn that hurt.”

“Sounded it,” Gladio’s hand withdrew and his tone went from soft and comforting to the more in charge, no nonsense, follow my orders to the letter one Prompto was used to hearing when they were training.  “Right, we need get moving.  Prom, don’t move around, I’ll help you in a minute.  Noct, can you get your door open?”

The light that was still behind him swung around as Noct used it to look over his door.  Prompto glanced at his own door and winced.  The top portion was crumpled down several inches and the glass was gone, replaced by earth and the roots from some kind of bush.  They were lucky that the top was up.  Without the roll bar that was built into the roof of the car they could have all been crushed in the crash.  The light danced about for a brief second and then there was a quiet click and the squealing of protesting hinges as the door swung open.  “Yeah.”

“Good, ‘kay this is the game plan.  Noct, I’m going to help you get free and then get out of the car and keep watch.”  Oh gods, Prompto hadn’t even thought of that.  The deamons would be attracted to all the noise of the car crash.  How late was it anyway?  It was definitely dark enough to be really late.  “See if you can figure out where we are and use a potion on your arm.”  Promp suddenly felt horrible, he hadn’t even thought if Gladiolus or Noctis were hurt too.

“How bad are you guys hurt?” he asked worriedly, trying to keep himself from panicking over that little detail and moving in any way, shape or form.  It wasn’t easy for him to sit perfectly still on a good day now, knowing that his friends were hurt, it was nearly impossible to keep himself from squirming.  

“Just a small cut and a black eye,” Noct said to reassure him even though he was pretty sure Noct had just lied to him.  “Nothing serious.”

“It’ll take more than a car crash to hurt me,” Gladio said with his typical invincible air but, again, Prom was pretty sure he was lying.  They had just been through a rather traumatic crash and everyone else in the car was injured in some way.  Gladio couldn’t be walking away from this unscathed.

Galdio started moving around in the back of the car as he continued talking about his plan.  Judging by what he had just said, he was probably working on getting Noct free.  “I’ll get myself free next and then help get you out of the car without banging up you anymore, Prom.”

“But what about Ignis?” he couldn’t help but look over at the darken form of their friend.  He looked worse in the faint light that was seeping around his seat.  He swallowed hard and had to remind himself that he had felt his pulse.  Ignis was still alive.  “Worry about him, I’ll be fine.”

“I can’t get him out of the car with you there.  I need to get you out of the way first.  Get ready, Noct… and three, two, one,” Gladio said patiently.  He let out a grunt of exertion and then the car shook as the light went out briefly.  The light came back and he could just barely make out Noct’s boot as it slid briefly into his view between his and Ignis’ seats.  It vanished and he heard Noct move about on the ceiling that was now below the backseat.  “The less we jostle and move him for right now the better.”

“Here, let me get your light out,” Noct’s said quietly and a second later more light flared from the backseat.  “See you guys out there.”

“Be careful,” he and Gladio said in unison.  Despite his sore lip, Prompto bit down on it again as his eyes were drawn back to the shadowed form of his friend next to him.  “Hang in there Iggy,” he whispered to him as Noctis left the car and Gladio swore under his breath as he started wrestling his way free.  “It’ll be okay buddy.  It’s going to be alright.”

But he couldn’t tell if he was trying to reassure Ignis or himself anymore.


	3. Noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the rating change. Things are going to start getting really messy... Especially next chapter.
> 
> Warning: More blood, obviously broken bones, and a general feeling of helplessness.

Noctis peeked out the door to make sure he wasn’t about to leap into a deamon’s maw or onto the back of a sabertusk before looking out into the wet forest surrounding them.  Still nothing.  He only partially heard Prompto’s whispered promise to Ignis, which was mostly masked by Gladio’s grumblings at seemingly everything in general, before forcing himself to move again.  It was only a couple feet to the ground but the slope of the hill was fairly steep and he stumbled slightly as he landed on the uneven soil. 

He looked back at the Regalia with a frown.  The car was laying on its roof with enough scratches and scrapes along the side closest to him that it was a wonder that he could even tell what color she had been.  The mud and dirt maring her frame only added to the lack of distinction.  Every window that he could see was missing.  There were some bits of glass here and there but most of it was probably further up the slope and on the road where they had smashed through the guard rail.

He resolutely didn’t look at the driver’s window and tried to pretend that there wasn’t a tree bending the entire door in towards Ignis.

Noct shivered and forced himself to look at his arm.  He hadn’t been entirely truthful with Prompto earlier but really it wasn’t that bad when compared to him or Specs.  He honestly didn’t want to know how bad Ignis was.  Prompto’s blood covered hand as it pulled back from Ignis and his resulting freak out were going to have starting roles in several of his coming nightmares he was sure.

Noct pushed that thought from his mind as he focused on his own injury again.  His arm had been bracing against the door as it held up his head while he napped so the cut was in an awkward place for him to try and examine on his own.  He was fairly certain that he had punched himself in the face with that hand before it had gone through the window but that was unimportant right now.  A black eye was nothing.  He could take the good natured ribbing about punching himself in the face later.

Gladio was right.  The gash on his arm was going to have to be dealt with.  It was a long jagged, ugly thing that sliced through a portion of his glove and went from just above his wrist up to his elbow.  Thankfully it was more on the side of his lower arm so it had missed the tendons running along the top and the arteries running along the bottom. 

He knew that it could have been a lot worse but his arms was still bleeding like crazy.  His black clothes hid the amount of blood that was on him but he could still tell where it was by the cold, tackiness of his clothes as they clung to his skin.  The feeling was spread all down one side and the top of his thigh.  He was losing a lot of blood fast.

He could just make out the small flecks of glass reflecting from inside the wound with the light from his flashlight and, though he hated the thought of leaving them in there, there was really no feasible way to get them out of his arm on his own.  He couldn’t bend his arm around enough to pick them out and, in all honestly, it made his stomach churn just thinking of picking anything out of himself.  He was just going to have to hope that the potion would push them out as it repaired the damage or get someone to cut his arm back open later and remove them then. 

He really hoped it was the first option.

Gladio was talking in that low soothing tone again, obviously having freed himself from the back seat and was now working on getting Prom down and out.  Noct choose to ignore that and the burning tingle in his arm as his flesh was magically forced to knit itself back together.  He had to figure out where they were and keep an eye out for anything looking for a quick snack.  

He stepped off to the side enough to look back up the slope they had rolled down.  He could barely see the hole they had punched through the guardrail and the street lights above.  No way he was going to be able to make out any street signs from this distance and he was not leaving the others like this. 

He had his phone halfway out of his pocket when he heard Prompto’s pain filled yelp coming from inside.  “It’s alright, you’re down.”  Gladio said as if everything was right in the world and he had just taken a nasty tumble in training.  “It’s alright.  Take a moment, deep breaths.  Don’t you dare start hyperventilating on me.”

“But Ignis-“ Noct swallowed hard as he unlocked his phone’s screen and prayed for reception. 

“He’s next.  We just have to get you out of the car and I’ll take care of him.”

He had only half a bar of reception and barely any data service but it was enough.  He activated his phone’s location tracking and watched with baited breath as the screen started to load his map app.  Hopefully they were close to a motel or a caravan.  Ramuh’s Wrath, at this point even a haven would be nice… It was nearly ten.

Noct frowned as he looked around at the trees again, keeping up his watch as he tried to figure out why Ignis was driving around that late at night.  He hated driving at night and had all but made it a rule that the Regalia and its occupants were always safely at an outpost long before the sun went down.  Why would he break that?  Had he assumed when Noct said he wanted to get to Taelpar soon that he meant that day?  They had been in Leide for the Sake of the Six…

“Noct, a little help here?”

He turned towards Gladio's voice and froze. 

Prompto looked bad.  His face was pale and bloodied, lips wrenched off to one side in a grimace of pain.  He had both arms wrapped around his torso, one holding the other still so that he was supporting his injured shoulder where he could visibly see an unnatural lump had formed.  Gladio was holding him from behind, helping him twist his hips so that he could get his feet outside the door but even that caused him to bite at his alright bloody lip even more.  Noct slid the phone back in his pocket and moved to help. 

If Prom looked this bad then how bad was Ignis-

He shut down that train of thought.  No sense thinking about it now.  He’d know soon enough.

Gladio lowered Prompto down as slowly and gently as he could manage.  Making absolutely sure that Noct was fully supporting his friend before letting go.  A small whine of pain still escaped him but Noct could feel some of the tension leave Prompto's shoulders as soon as his feet were firmly on the ground. 

“His collarbone is broken,” Gladio said as Noct helped Prompto walk several steps away from the Regalia and then to sit with his back against a tree.  “Hold off on giving him a potion or anything until I can get that set.”

Noctis frowned at the thought of leaving Prompto in such a high amount pain but didn’t argue.  He knew that broken collarbones really hurt but if it wasn’t set right and the potion healed it wrong then they would just have to re-break it to set it properly later.  He looked at the noticeable lump on Prompto’s shoulder and took in the deep purple bruising already spreading across his pale skin.  He couldn’t stop himself from wincing in sympathy and sucking in  a harsh breath.  His fists clenched in unspoken anger and absolute helplessness.  He didn’t like waiting.  He wanted to do something. 

“Asked Gladio if he thought I was going to get a cool scar from one of these or something,” Prompto half moaned still protectively holding his right arm to his stomach as his pain filled eyes met Noct’s.  There was a ton of small cuts sluggishly bleeding on his face and arms from where the broken glass from shattering windows had rained down on him.  “He said I was out of luck.  After setting it and using a potion there would be nothing would be left to scar.”

Except Prompto would have a weak shoulder for the next few days and that the magical healing would physically exhaust him for the next few hours.  Thinking about getting Prompto -and ultimately Ignis as well- down and resting for the rest of the night in a safe area had him checking his phone to see if the map had loaded.  That and it gave him something to do finally.  The app was at least open now but the loading wheel still spun lazily on the screen ignoring his silent demands to go faster. 

There was a series of thumps, the sound of rending metal and a grunt from Gladio.  Noct turned and together with Prompto watched, slightly wide eyed, as the passenger seat was unceremoniously kicked out of the open back door.  They blinked at it in shock as it flopped on the ground and rolled a ways down the hill before coming to a stop.  Together the two boys looked back at the Regalia and watched the bobbing of Gladio’s flashlight as he shifted around in the newly cleared space to work at freeing Ignis.

“Dude,” Prompto said in slight awe which overrode the pain in his voice.  “Did Gladio just rip the passenger seat out with his bare hands?”

“Yeah,” Noct hadn’t felt the other pull anything from the arsenal so it was the only logical if a bit farfetched explanation.  He knew that Gladio was strong but that was really impressive.  Maybe the crash had damaged the seat and made it easier remove?

He did feel it when Gladio pulled a dagger from there a second later and decided to check his phone again.  Hopefully Gladio would be able to get Ignis down and out safely and then they could get moving once they got a few potions into him.  The map had finally loaded onto the screen but there was nothing telling him where they actually were.  He made the map zoom out a bit more, huffing in exasperation as the screen went blank and the loading wheel came back. 

There was a squeal of metal and the sound of plastic crunching and giving way from inside car.  Noct swore he saw the dented door push out into the tree a little as the frame rocked slightly.  The more he thought about it, the more Noctis realized that Gladio probably had to break apart the steering wheel and a good part of the dashboard around it to get Ignis free.   

Prompto let out a small pain filled sound and Noct turned from the car to him.  His friend was more pale than usual and he was watching the car while worrying away at his abused lip.  There was a faint shiver running through his frame and Noct doubted that was making his shoulder feel any better.  The heavy mist that was bordering on a light rain wasn’t helping much either.  He reached into the arsenal and pulled out his duffle bag.  He unzipped it and pulled out his light blue sports jacket.  “Here,” he said as he unzipped the jacket and moved to tuck it around Prompto’s shoulders.

At first he thought Prompto was going to try and resist taking it but he relented after doing nothing more than leaning away from him at first.  “Thanks Noct,” he said weakly as Noct draped the jacket over his shoulders and pulled it around and over his chest.  He didn’t bother zipping it up before turning back to his duffle and zipping it closed before dismissing it.  No sense in letting everything in his bag get wet, especially in their current situation.  There was no telling how long it was going to take them to reach safety.

“Don’t mention it.”  He checked his phone again and frowned.  The map had finally loaded.  Now he knew where they were but it didn’t help much. 

“What’s wrong?” Prompto said, moving to sit up better to see the screen but barely moving an inch before he decided that was a really bad idea.

Noctis ignored the sound of breaking glass and shattering plastic coming from the remains of the Regalia and knelt down so that Prompto could see the screen without moving.  Giving his friend something else to think about would hopefully distract him from the pain he was in.  “We’re on the east side of the switchbacks leading up to Schier Heights.  The closet haven is Oathe over near Costlemark Tower or we could try and get down to rest stop… Neither of which are going to be easy to get to.  We’re pretty much surrounded by mountains.  Might be easier to try and go up to the Heights and follow the road out from there.”

“Dude,” Prompto looked even more pale and sickly in the dim light from his phone.  “Is that really the time?”

“Yeah.”

“Why were we even still on the road?”

“Dunno,” Noct said distractedly as he tried to think of a better solution.  The haven was closer but that was still several miles away and he really didn’t think that any of them were up for such a hike especially over such rough terrian.  Staying out here in the elements with deamons prowling about was not an option especially with two members of the team injured and who knew if Gladio was actually hurt or trying to play something off.  Noctis found himself wishing for Ignis’ input, he’d know what to do.

Of course, he knew better than to be driving around this late at night too...

“But it’s going to be the first thing I find out,” Noctis said as his eyes slid back over to the overturned car.  “ _ When _ he wakes up.”

Not if…  because the Heavens only knew what would happen if Ignis actually died on them.


	4. Gladiolus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that my life has stopping imitating a demolition derby maybe I can get back to posting regularly and get through the downright massive fic reading list I have going :/
> 
> Warnings: Description of serious injuries, blood, some gore, broken/crushed/dislocated bones, massive internal bleeding and an undisclosed head injury for good measure. Iggy isn't walking away from this one...

Gladio remembered like it was yesterday.

“Dad's making me take a paramedic course,” he grumbled as he slumped at the counter in Ignis’ kitchen.  Ignis was a great sounding board for just about everything and there was always a chance he was cooking which meant food.  Gladio would never say no to free food.  “Won't let me go out camping or hiking or anything unless I ace it.”

“I don't see an issue with this, Gladio.  In fact I think it would be prudent to learn emergency care given your rather… adventurous hobbies.”  Ignis was whipping some kind of batter in bowl.  At least Gladio thought it was a batter.  All he had seen Ignis put in the bowl was powdered sugar and some cream.

“What's that supposed to mean,” he grumbled glaring at Ignis though it lacked any potency as Ignis was more focused on what was in the bowl rather than him.  “I'm always careful.  'Sides, how am I supposed to set my own leg if I break it out in the woods?”

“I imagine that this training will be more useful to those around you in case they are injured.” He paused whipping the contents of the bowl to had some more powdered sugar, tapping the side of the shifter to lay and equal dusting over his mixture.  “Potions and elixirs are not an end all cure all.  They are best used for emergencies when you need to get back in your feet quickly not to fix a small cut or sprain.”

Gladio grumbled to himself as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.  Iggy had a good point.  “Makes sense but I am still not thrilled about it.  It's going to be hard enough to get through the class but to get an A as well?  Fuck me sideways, that's going to be hard.”

“No thank you and mind your language,” Ignis admonished him as he peeked into the oven, completely missing Gladio rolling his eyes at his response.  A second later he had a potholder in hand using it to pull out the pan of small cakes enough to check the cakes by stabbing a toothpick in the center of each one.  “What you need is a tutor or perhaps someone to help you study.  I have been meaning to take a course similar to that in long term care but it might be prudent to start in emergency treatment before moving onto more clinical things.”

Gladio made sure Ignis was looking his way when he glared at him this time for maximum affect.  “Seriously?  Come on Iggy, you got more than enough on your plate as it is.  Your schedule is absolutely insane!  You don't need to add on something else just cause I'm bitching about have to get a high grade.”

“Gladio, your vulgarity is atrocious.  You’re going to need to work on that before it slips out at a court hearing or function.  This class is a logical and prudent course of action in my own pursuits and to assist you in yours.  I see no harm in setting up to take the class with you.  Despite what you may think, I have ample time in my schedule to take it and have the necessary study time in spades.” As he talked Ignis began setting the cakes out to cool, carefully fitting a spatula under each one before transferring it to a cooling rack.  “When and what time is this after hours class anyways?”

“Hell no, I'm not helping you drive yourself into the ground you workaholic.  Bad enough you have like eight Ebonys a day.   I'm even going to tell the instructor not to take you on as a student.”  Gladio got up off the stool and grabbed his gym bag off the floor.  “Later Ignis,” he turned to leave but a quiet cough had him turning to find one of the small cakes on a napkin -with a bit of frosting that had been in the bowl and some of the berries he hadn’t even seen sitting in the counter top- being held up for him to take.  He couldn’t help but smile, “Thanks Iggy.  See you tomorrow.”

“Have a pleasant remainder of your evening Gladio,” Ignis said as he turned back to decorating the rest of his cakes.

Two weeks later when the class began, Gladio slouched into the room a whole two minutes early.  Sitting in about the middle of the room next to the only empty desk had been one Ignis Scientia.  He’d glared, Ignis just raised an eyebrow at him, and he flopped down in the seat grumbling half-heartedly at Ignis’ ridiculous schedule despite being secretly relieved.  He made sure to bring one of those fancy Ebony latte things that Ignis liked to every class after that to show his appreciation.

Iggy taking the class with him and harping at him every day about studying was probably the only reason he had passed the class with the second highest marks.  Iggy beat him but a ninety three wasn’t too bad as far as he was concerned.  Besides he'd gotten the A he needed and learned a lot.  He had never once thought it had been a waste of time.

Thank the Six Ignis had helped him get such high marks.  

_Rapid heartbeat… Very weak… Quick shallow breaths…. Multiple lacerations to the victim’s neck and face… massive hemorrhaging from somewhere underneath victim’s shirt… Stiff neck and nasal discharge indicate head injury…_

He had to stay clinical.  He couldn’t let his emotions get the better of him now.  Knowing that this was Ignis -quite possibly his closest friend- who was struggling just to breathe as Gladio fought to get him free was fraying at Gladio's already battered reserves worse and worse with every passing second.  This had been the whole reason why he hadn’t wanted to take the class.  It meant that at some point or another he would have to be treating one of his friends.  It might fall to him to prevent them from dying.

Like now.

_Steering column and/or airbag directly impacted victim’s chest, multiple broken ribs suspected… internal bleeding suspected… high chance of damage to the sternum…_

It could be worse.  He could be standing by helplessly watching Iggy fade.  At least he knew what to do, how to make himself useful.  He was going to have to keep Noctis and Prompto busy, especially while he was dealing with some of the more traumatic injuries he was sure Ignis had.  Gladio didn't want them to see the full extent of this and the two of them standing around doing nothing would drive them up the wall with worrying and helplessness.

He made have been trained in emergency medicine but that did not cover how to free a victim from an overturned vehicle halfway down a hill in the middle of the night.  In training he was supposed to receive the victim from fire and rescue crews not rescue and administer aid all at once.  Good thing he was used to reacting to situations and figuring things out on the fly.  

He’d already lost his temper once and tore out the passenger seat so he had more room to move around in the small, cramped space of the cab.  He couldn't do something like that so close to Ignis and risk hurting him more.  Now it was more like a puzzle.  He had to go slow, dismantling the center console and steering column piece by piece, making sure that he didn't jostle Ignis or accidentally hit him and make something worst.

_Slight gurgling when victim is inhaling indicates fluids in the lungs… Means victim is suffering from pulmonary edema…_

He could practically tell what had happened during the crash by Ignis’ injuries alone.  How morbid was that?  He may have not known what had happened to make them crash but he knew exactly what had happened to his friend during the crash.

It had been a frontal collision, that much was obvious by the damage to the Regalia, but Ignis had had some time to react.  A second or two before impact he suspected.  Ignis had managed to turn the wheel just enough so instead of it being a dead on strike with the front of the Regalia it had impacted more on his side then Prompto’s.  It wasn’t a huge difference in the grand scheme of things but it was probably why Prompto only walked away with a broken collarbone and some minor cuts and scrapes.  He hadn't been exposed to the full force of the direct impact.

Of course there was still a risk of internal bleeding, head injury, whiplash or some other horrible malaise that Gladio hadn’t had time to diagnosis in his rush to get to Ingis.  He had to prioritize his patients.  Noct was hurt but it wasn’t all that serious compared to Prompto or Ignis.  Prompto was in a hell of a lot of pain and Six didn’t he look and act like a pathetic mess with his injuries but they weren’t life threatening.  Ignis on the other hand…

...there was a very real possibility that Ignis could die.

He shoved that thought viciously to the side.  There was no way in hell he was going to let his best friend die like this.  Not while he had anything to say or do about it.

It was a good oath to uphold but completely meaningless unless he could get Ignis out of the damn car for treatment.  Even with a dagger -one of Ignis’ daggers which seemed ironic given the situation- to help him pry and slice through the hard plastic and chrome detailing of the Regalia he was moving to slow for his liking.  He was wasting precious seconds trying to get the steering wheel out of the way so that he could pull Ignis out of the seat without snapping his legs off from where they were trapped under the dash.

He was getting worked up again.  Gladio forced himself to take a deep calming breath.  Now was not the time for his temper to kick in.  He had to stay clinical… he had to stay professional…

_Victim’s left knee is trapped between the door and the control console… suspected broken patella, femur and tibia… possible dislocation…_

The steering wheel was finally starting to free up, wobbling back and forth instead of being stuck solid in the column.  The airbag dangled uselessly from it.  Depending on how close Ignis was when it deployed it would have been like an Imperial cannon going off at point blank range.  Definitely looking at broken ribs.  

It also helped explain how Prompto’s broke his collarbone.  Ignis had probably had thrown an arm out to brace Prompto against the back of his seat right before the crash.  His hand would have been slammed into the collarbone with all the force behind the airbag deploying.  No way the kid’s collarbone would have been able to stand up to that.  It would have been like putting a metal block right on the bone and smacking it with a hammer.  A collarbone didn’t do well against direct impacts like that.  They acted more like a strut from the shoulder to the sternum-

His thought process was broken as the steering wheel finally came away in his grip.  He sighed in relief and carefully eased it past Ignis, moving to tossing it over in the corner and out of the way only to stop when he noticed the amount of blood on it.  The blood was in a weird spot all things considered, about ten o’clock on the wheel.  Usually where Ignis kept his-

Gladio closed his eyes and took another calming breath as he set the steering wheel off to the side.  Of course Iggy would have kept a hand on the wheel.  He would have tried to maintain control of the vehicle until _after_ the last possible second.  He had a pretty good idea of what happened to his hand even as he leaned forward to look.

He pulled back a second later, swallowing harshly.

_Don’t throw up… Don’t throw up!  Stay clinical… stay professional…_

_V-victim’s left hand has suffered massive trauma… Thumb was sheared off by the steering wheel during collision...  Reconstructive surgery will be required._

And even then his was never going to have the same amount of functionality in his left hand.

The ligament and the skin surrounding his thumb and arm was the only way Gladio even knew where it was.  His thumb was lying on the roof of the Regalia back near his shoulder.  The skin had torn like a piece of paper back to his elbow.  It left the muscle and some of the bone in his forearm exposed and bleeding everywhere.

Gladio swallowed hard again and looked at Ignis’ trapped knee.  He needed to get him down now.  His lack of professionalism was going to get Ignis killed if he didn’t pull himself together and do what he was trained to do.

He leaned forward to get a better look at Ignis’ knee.  Hopefully he could just slice through the console.  The fire magic imbued in the daggers would have to be enough to do the job.  He wasn’t going to have enough leverage to cut through it on his own.  He might end up burning Ignis on accident but at least he would finally be free.

His shoulder had barely bumped Ignis but it caused his breath to hitch weakly.  Gladio caught it out of the corner of his eye but panic filled him with the indication of what was wrong.  When Ignis had taken that slightly deeper breath, his chest had moved, and not in a good way.  Abandoning the thought of getting him free, Gladio used the dagger to cut Ignis’ dress shirt right up alongside the row of buttons making sure to cut open the undershirt as well.  “Oh Gods,” he whispered when he pulled back the material and finally got a good look at Ignis’ chest.

Ignis’ chest was a large mass of several different shades of purple.  Now that it was exposed, Gladio could see all the ribs and his sternum shift in a broken, disorganized way.   The ribs were shifting down towards his pelvis, raising and falling unevenly in a ripple like motion with every shallow breath.  His sternum was popping out right below the sternal angle and he could only watch in morbid fascination for one long second as the two fracture ends visible rubbed together under his skin.

_Igg-V-Victim’s... amount of_ _ecchymosis is indicative of massive internal bleeding… the fourth through the sixth ribs are broken on either side of the torso… Sternum is fractured… Ninth and tenth ribs on the right side have pierced through the skin… collapsed right lung…_ _pulmonary edema… heart rate dropping…_

Ignis’ chest had been crushed in the accident.  His lungs had most likely been punctured numerous times by his ribs.  His sternum was pressing down against his heart with every breath.  It had most likely torn a hole in the right ventricle possible a bit into the left...

Ignis was dead or was soon going to be at any rate.

The amount of damage was too severe.  Gladio didn’t need almost a year of medical training and an annual refresher course for the last five years to tell him that.  Even if he did manage to get Ignis out of the car, there was no way he would be able to properly treat him.  He wasn't a surgeon.  Maybe if there was a hospital less than five steps away Ignis might have a chance -and even then the percentage of him surviving was still in the single digits- but right now there was nothing Gladio’s training could do for him.  By all right’s his priorities should shift, he should leave Ignis and go to Prompto, tend to him, check Noctis over again as a precaution and then get them both to a hospital.  They’d be able to come back for Ignis’ body and the Regalia later.

Thank the Astrals’ on High he didn’t just have medical training at his disposal.

He reached into the arsenal, blinking away the extra moisture in his eyes as they harden with resolve.  He wasn’t about to let Ignis just keel over on them, not without one hell of a fight.  He pulled out a phoenix down and two hi-elixirs from their stores.  There was too much and too serious damage for them to fix without surgical aid but they would at least stabilize him and give him a change.  Give _them_ a chance to get _him_ to someone who could help at any rate.

Gladio pressed the phoenix down to Ignis’ chest, watching as the healing magic burst into flames that seep through the skin of his torso.  They didn't spread across his body like they typically did when it was activated which meant that the injuries were even worse than he thought.  The healing magic was rushing to stabilize his heart and lungs and anything else that may have been lacerated or punctured by his ribs shattering.  

As much as it pained him to do so -and didn't it break pretty much every rule he been taught in class but magic healing potions were magic healing potions for a reason- Gladio carefully pressed the protruding ribs back under his skin and cracked a hi-elixir over the area.  The wound healed, his ribs would be frozen in place, hopefully in the right spot.  If not… well Ignis was going to have to have surgery to fix everything else.  One more pair of ribs weren’t going to make a huge difference at that time.

Next he took Ignis’ injured thumb and laid the skin back along his arm where it was supposed to go.  Bile rose in the back of his throat but he swallowed it down and kept pressing forward.  He made sure that it was lined up as close as he could manage to where it was supposed to be before cracking the other hi-elixir over his arm.  He was a bit surprised when the healing magic didn't sink into his arm but travelled up and seeped into his chest instead.  Ignis’ had to have more internal injuries than he thought.  

He was just pulling out another hi-elixir when he heard the crunch of footsteps outside the car.  “Gladio?” Noct’s voice was small but firm and he silently cursed to himself.  Of course Noct knew exactly what he was pulling out of the arsenal.  Gladio was surprised -and a little proud that he was finally starting to act more like an adult- that Noctis hadn’t gone into complete hysterics yet.  “Do you need help?”

No way in fuck was he letting Noctis or Prompto see Ignis’ arm like this.  “We’ll be out in a second.  Just want to make sure he's stabilized before I start moving him.”

“You grabbed a-”

“Wanted to play it safe.” His hands were shaking with the mere thought of Ignis' dying, definitely never mentioning the full extent of Ignis’ injuries to Noctis.  Gladio knew he was going to need all the help and cooperation he could get until they were at a hospital and if he was having this much of a problem with the thought then he could only imagine what Noctis reaction would be like.  They didn't have the time for Gladio to pussy foot around Noct’s feelings, that was more Ignis’ gig anyway.  “He doesn't look real good but he’ll be alright,” he half mumbled to himself.  It was an understatement of a lifetime but even saying it helped to reassure him.  “He’s going to be alright.”  This time the elixir seeped into Ignis’ arm and mended the injury back together...

… But not right.  Shiva’s left tit he just made an absolute mess for a surgeon to deal with.  It was completely worth it though, Ignis was stabilized.  His breathing was regular if a little too shallow for his liking.  His heartbeat was still too fast and weak but considering blood loss it was acceptable.  At least he wasn't still bleeding everywhere.  His insides were probably a nightmare but the magically healing would hold for now until they could get him to a hospital.  

Hopefully.

The dagger sliced through the plastic trapping Ignis’ knee like a hot knife through butter, magic flickering like a flame across the blade.  As he pulled the piece he had just cut out away he could tell that the joint was mangled just by the way it shifted.  Great… a broken knee on top of everything else.  Like Gladio didn't have enough to worry about.

And he did, he had a ton of things to worry about now.  

The Gods knew where they were but he doubted it was anyway near civilization.  Their luck hadn't been all that good lately so there was no reason why it would be any different now.  What little luck they had was apparently keeping the deamons at bay.  At least none of them had shown up yet.  Hopefully their limited luck would keep them away for another ten or fifteen minutes so he could at least get Ignis out of the car.

On top of the typical lost in the wilderness with limited supply worries, he had two injured teammates to worry about.  Prompto was going to be a little woozy and weak after Gladio straighten out his shoulder but hopefully he would just be exhausted for the rest of the night.  Ignis on the other hand… he was at risk for exposure, was currently in shock, suffering from massive blood lost and there was a high chance a serious infection too.  Not to mention what all the added pressure on his heart and lungs was going to do in the long term.

Ignis needed to be in a hospital within the next ten to twelve hours to have a chance and the nearest one was Lestallum.  That would be a tight time frame even if the car wasn't wrecked in the middle of nowhere and they were sitting in it alongside the road at Cauthess.  Right now, depending on where they were, they'd be lucky to get cell phone reception in that time.  

Still that was in the future.  Gladio was willing to burn through their entire stock of curatives as long as it kept Ignis stable.  That would work in the short term and hopefully buy them so more time.  From here on out, practically all of his medical training was useless.  Either that or he slept through the lecture on how to use magical remedies to prolong someone's life even though they are technically supposed to be dead.

So he was flying by the seat of his pants again, what else was new?

Thank the Gods he was good at improvising.

He carefully cut through Ignis’ seat belt and eased him down and off towards the passenger side of the car.  He used another hi-elixir just in case he ruptured any of the previous healing when Ignis was awkwardly bent off to one side.  The healing light flickered and seeped into his chest again.  Gods he did not want to know what was happening in there.  

He pulled Ignis towards the open door, doing his best to mitigate any damage he might accidentally do while moving him.  Of course he knew there would be damage regardless of what he did.  Ignis’ shirt was only partially obscuring the deep purple skin on his chest.  There was also a slight concave arc about where his sternum had been broken.  He didn't want Noctis or Prompto to see that.  

He made sure to pull the edges of Ingis’ ruined shirt over his chest before moving again.  He slid back, moving Ignis carefully after him, until he was about to overbalanced and fall out the open door.  He made sure Ignis was lying as prone as possible before getting out of the car.  

He hadn’t even managed to turn back to the vehicle before Noctis was right at his elbow.  “Iggy?” he asked stretching up in an attempt to see Ignis better.  Gladio was glad he was too short to really get a good look at him.  “How bad is it?  Can I help?”

Noctis’ voice was soft and quiet.  The tone was the same as the one he had used the day after Insomnia had fallen.  After all the denial, anger and rage had bled itself from his system.  It had left Noctis sitting forlornly in the edge of the haven for the entire day, staring blankly at the deserts around him and politely refusing to eat as he stewed in his own grief.  

By the Astrals he hated hearing Noct use that tone.

“It's bad,” he slid his arms back into the car, bracketing Ignis body on either side with his arms.  He started to slide Ignis out when he felt Noctis fidget next to him uncertainly.  Right, he needed something to do, time to put him to work.  “Noct get around on his other side.  His knee is broken.  I need you to support it and keep it straight as I pull him out.  Use his other leg as a brace.”

Noct was on Ignis’ other side before Gladio had even finished his first sentence.  Gladio trusted him to take care of his knee while he worried about Ignis’ torso and head.  He still wasn't sure what kind of head injury he had but none of the healing potions Gladio had used even got close to seeping into his skull.  

“Ready?” Noctis didn’t even hesitate giving him a swift nod and Gladio slowly began drawing Ignis from the Regalia.  He went slowly, eyes darting from Ignis’ face to his chest.  It was hard to see the damage to his chest through his shirt but now that he knew what to look for it, it was impossible for Gladio to ignore it.  His chest was still moving unevenly with every breath but it was at a steady and repetitious.  Ignis wasn’t being distressed when moved which was a relief.

Noctis for his part was silent but Gladio could see his eyes shift and move, looking over his friend with a pinched look on his face.  Gladio for his part wanted to say something reassuring but he doubted it would be well received or appreciated.  Ignis still looked a mess even after a phoenix down and three hi-elixirs.  It was obvious that Ignis was definitely not alright.  

Ignis was not light, he was about two hundred pounds of dead weight and Gladio could feel the muscle all the way from his shoulders to his hips complaining as he kept him as level as possible with the height of the car.  He didn’t want to unnecessarily twist or jostle him in anyway.  The last thing he needed was to hurt Ignis on accident.

As Gladio drew Ignis out of the car, Noct’s hands came up to support his hips.  “Keep his legs close together,” Gladio said softly.  The muscles in his arms were starting to shake with the strain.  “That’ll help keep it steady.”

Noct’s eyes were locked firmly on Ignis’ legs but broke his concentration enough to nod his head so that Gladio knew he was listening.  Keeping one hand on the back of Ignis’ thighs, Noct brought his other arm up so that his elbow was in the back of Ignis’ good knee and the broken one was bracketed by his bicep and wrist.  Gladio didn’t say anything during the process, gritting his teeth behind tightly pressed lips as he struggled to keep at the slow pace and not drop Ignis at the same time. 

Finally Ignis was out of the car.

“Noct, we’re taking four steps back towards Prompto and then two steps down the slope before we put him down,” Gladio grunted out.  He didn’t think that the Regaila would roll any further down the hill with the way it was wedge in against the tree but he wasn’t taking that chance, especially with the heavy mist that was falling and the already saturated ground.  This area was primed for a landslide. 

They took their time settling Ignis onto the ground, grunting and trembling with the effort to keep Ignis as prone as possible while moving him.  Despite desperately wanting to stretch out his arms, shoulders and lower back, Gladio immediately cracked another hi-elixir over Ignis.  The magic seeped into his chest and thankfully trickled up and healed some of the deeper cuts on his face and neck. 

“Gladio,” Noct said looking at where the wounds on Ignis’ face were just starting to close.  “How bad is it?  And don’t you dare hold anything back.  I know its bad so just tell me the truth.”

Well, he wasn’t saying anything about Ignis’ arm or hand, the kid already knew about the knee and he was going to gloss over what was going on with Ignis’ abdomen for now.  Still, Noctis had a point, there was no sense in pulling any punches now, even if he was going to spare him from some of the more gory and desperate details of what had happened moments ago in the car. 

Gladio pulled his duffle out of the arsenal and took out his jacket.  Noctis watched patiently as Gladio wrapped it around Ignis’ torso to help keep him warm and protect him somewhat from the rain.  Gladio sat back up and looked at his Prince, taking a slow breath to calm himself before speaking.

“Alright, I’ll give you the short and narrow then.  If we don’t get Ignis to the hospital in Lestallum in the next ten to twelve hours, he will die.”  Gladio was going to say more about the gravity of Ignis’ injuries but was cut off by the high pitch shriek as the air was rented asunder by the supernatural forces that was a deamon pulling itself up out of the ground from whatever hell it came from.  “Well, fuck,” he added instead.

It looked like their luck had finally run out. 


	5. Noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... now here's an oldie but a goodie...
> 
> This chapter was massively delayed because I was waffling on scrapping and rewriting the previous chapter. I didn't but it was a very near thing. A lot of people missed an important clue but I decided *finally* to leave it as is and flush the clue out more in later chapters so fear not, nothing has changed for our boys. They're pretty much up shit's creek without a paddle... and it only gets worse.
> 
> Also, I have a really hard time writing Noctis. Out of all the Chocobros he is my Achilles's heel when it comes to typing.

Ten to twelve hours.

Ten to twelve hours?!

He had known it was bad when he had felt Gladio pull the phoenix down out of the arsenal but he hadn't thought it was this bad.  He had assumed that Gladio was just playing it safe and had just wanted to cover all bases.  It didn't mean that Ignis wasn't that bad off.  Noctis doubted any of them had walked away from the crash unscathed.  His guardian was probably just trying to be safe.  Then he had pulled out a high-elixer.  And another one.

And another one.

It was all Noctis could do not to crawl back into the car to see Ignis with his own two eyes.  To make sure he was alright like Gladio was claiming he was.  To make sure he wasn't about to loose someone else important to him.  

Like everyone else who was important to him.

He had lost his mother, his father, everything and everyone he knew back in Insomnia except from the three who had been accompanying him to his arranged marriage and a select few who had managed escape the city.  He couldn't lose Ignis or Prompto or even Gladio.  He couldn't bare the thought of losing anyone again.  He'd already lost enough.

Most importantly he couldn't bare the thought of losing the man who had raised him when he had barely been an adult himself.  Ignis had always been there for him, no matter how he behaved or acted.  He would simply sigh and care for him in a strange cross between a parent and an older brother.  Noctis couldn't lose his advisor, his tactician, his older brother, and a member of his personal retinue.  

He couldn't lose his Ignis.

And he'd be damned all the way to hell if a deamon thought it was just going to waltz over and try to take him.

He brought his hand up, reaching into the arsenal to call forth his blade, only to be distracted as Gladio grabbed his hand and pulled it down.  “Don't,” his Shield hissed.  Gladio wasn't looking at him so he missed the indignant look on Noctis’ face as he glared at him.  After a moment longer of listening to what sounded like a Iron Giant pulling itself out of the ground he turned back to his prince 

“Okay, listen up,” Gladio kept his voice pitched low as he reached up and turned off his flashlight.  “Both of you, turn off you lights.  We're not going to risk starting a fight with that thing.  Noctis, get Prompto on his feet.  I’ll take Ignis.”

“Why not just deal with it?  Should we even be moving him right now?” Noctis pulled his hand out of Gladio's grip angrily but shut his light off regardless.  The area was plunged into darkness, only the distant street lamp on the road above them giving them minimalistic lighting.  He could barely make out Gladio as he shift around, removing his belt as far as he could tell.

“There is too much of a chance one of his little friends will get around us and go for them.”  Noctis could hear the grimace in his voice as he spoke, “Prom might be able to shoot once before he blacks out and Ignis isn't capable of defend himself.”  He leaned over Ignis, shifting him slightly, “I'm binding his knee and then I'll carry him.  You help Prom.  We’ll get up closer to the road.  The street lamps should help keep those imps away from us at least.  Then the two of us can deal with the Giant if it does get to close.”

Noct hadn't even heard the imps until Gladio pointed them out, their faint giggles easily to distinguish despite not seeing them.  He gritted his teeth even as he shifted back towards Prompto who let out a whimper as he tried to move on his own.  “One sec Prom.  I'll help you.” He glanced over Ignis again as he moved away and repeated his previous question.  “Are you sure we should be moving him?”

“In a perfect world no,” Gladio grumbled under his breath as his shadow shifted over Ignis’ legs more.  “But leaving him here is not an option.”

Noctis wasn't sure what to start to that.  He finally reached Prompto’s side and slid an arm around his shoulders carefully.  Even in the low light his friend was unnaturally pale and whimpered quietly as Noctis tried to help him sit up more.  “Easy, Prom,” he whispered as he felt Prompto try and not lean on him for support.  “It’s alright, let me help.”

He made sure to be as gentle as possible, but every time he so much as touched Prompto the other would wince or let out some small noise of discomfort.  It was frustrating to know that he was causing his best friend pain even if it was in an attempt to help him.  He hated that his friend was in pain to begin with and that all he seemed to be doing was adding to his misery.  

Finally, despite the whimpers, flinches and faint gasps, Prompto was on his feet.  His good side was pressed into Noctis’ left side with his arm cradling the injured one like he had been earlier.  Noctis took a moment to fix his jacket so it better covered Prompto’s shoulders.  

“Thanks buddy,” Prompto said said in a hushed whimper as he tried and failed to keep the pain out of his voice.  “It seems to hurt more now than it did earlier.”

“You were running on an adrenaline high from the car crash,” Gladio’s voice sounded strained and it was easy to see why when Noctis looked over at him.  Gladio was slowly approaching them, taking near silent measured steps, while Ignis was draped across his forearms in a classic bridal carry.  It was weird that Gladio was straining himself so much to carry Ignis like that and Noctis felt uneasy that Gladio was still hiding something from him.  What had he been about to say earlier?

Gladio kept talking softly to Prompto even as Noctis frowned worriedly at the limp shadow that was all he could make out of his advisor.  “Remember that fight with the coeurl the other day when you thought it had just slapped you in the hip but really clawed it all to hell?  Same idea.  Your ‘fight or flight’ response dulled the pain until the situation was over then you noticed it when it started hurting like hell.”

“My gray pants suddenly change color and having a gaping hole kind of gave it away too, big guy.”  Prompto’s voice still sounded pained but the weak sarcasm was all Noctis needed to hear to know that Prompto was going to be alright.

Gladio snorted slightly in amusement as he shifted his grip on Ignis.  It was then that Noctis realized that Ignis wasn’t so much as draped over Gladio’s arms but was curled into his chest while his legs were wrapped around his side.  Gladio was having to lean his body forward and back at the same time but it was keeping Ingis’ legs and torso mostly straight.  It couldn’t be easy for him considering how much of Ignis’ weight was being support by sheer brute strength.  “Alright wise guy, let’s go.  Noct, keep an arm around him and try not to let him slip.  Lead the way,” his shadow nodded up the slope towards the road.  

He nodded his head in agreement and started up the hill keeping one arm around Prompto and the other hanging loosely at his side in case he needed his sword.  Without their flashlights on, the deamons were wandering around aimlessly, trying to pick up on any movement or sounds that could lead them to whatever it was that had awoken them in the first place.  As long as they didn’t turn on their lights, make too much noise or summon a weapon the creatures were effectively blind to them, the darkness helping to shroud their movements from prying eyes.

Unfortunately, it was also a double edged sword.

Noctis was just starting to navigate Prompto around a tree, trying to make out any roots that could trip either of them, when he realized there was an imp standing on just the other side of it, thankfully with its back to them.  He froze, his free hand quickly coming up to stop Prompto from saying anything before sweeping behind him and waving Gladio to get down.  Slowly he pulled Prompto back who went along silently with the motion now that he’d seen what Noctis had.  

Noct pulled them so the tree was between them and the imp, glancing at Prompto and wanting to get after him for biting his lip.  He could barely make out the scent of fresh blood in the air.  Still it was keeping him quiet and Noctis did not want to think of how much pain he was in.  It took him a second to locate Gladio in the faint light of the street lamp that was still too far away for comfort.  His Shield was crouched down behind a bush, looking like no more than a shadow cast by the plant thanks to Ignis’ and his dark clothing.

Carefully he peeked around the tree only to pull back as he realized that the imp was turning.  It would be easy for him to warp strike the deamon and drop it in that single hit but that would require him to access the arsenal and use the Crystal’s magic, both of which would act like a beacon to the other deamons in the area.  While he’d rather just deal with them now and get it over with, Gladio was right.  Ignis and Prompto were in no condition for a fight and it would be too easy to flank just the two of them on the offensive.  Still, Noctis brought his hand up just in case, ready to reach into the arsenal and draw his sword if the imp found them.  

He listened carefully as it dithered on the other side of the tree, giggling slightly and making these little noise that would have been cute if it wasn’t a deamon.  Noctis was so focused on it that he nearly jumped a mile when Prompto nudged his side.  He let out a huff as he tried to mentally will his tongue from out of his throat and looked at Prompto who jerked his head off to the opposite side from Noct.  

Leaning out from the tree slightly to see around Prompto and what he was gesturing to, Noctis couldn’t decide if he was more surprised or resigned at the sight.  Two other imps were making their way towards them, shoving at each other and tumbling over bushes as they half searched through the undergrowth and half made it difficult for the other to walk.  If they kept up their current path and shenanigans, they would eventually frolic their way through the bush Gladio had hidden behind.  

Noctis sighed and looked to where Gladio was hidden.  He wasn’t sure if he could see him but Noctis pointed in the direction of their newest headache and held up two fingers.  He then pointed over his shoulder and through the tree at the other imp before holding up one finger.  As long as Gladio could see him, Noctis was sure that the message was simple enough to get across.  

It only took a moment for his Shield to respond.  Gladio’s hand came up enough that it was clearly distinguishable from the bush but still little more than a shadow.  He started by jabbing his finger away from the approaching imps further along the slope they were on and then held up three fingers three times in rapid succession before pointing along their intended path.  Another easy enough message.  They would move off to the side on the count of three.  

Since Gladio could see the imp on the other side of the tree from them and Prompto was keeping an eye on the ones coming in from the side, Noctis kept his eyes fixed on the bush and the hand that was currently holding up a one.    He didn’t like the idea of pulling at Prompto with his injury like he had earlier -especially because he was pretty sure Prompto was going to bite through his lip at this rate- but he didn’t dare use two hands to steer him either.  He wanted a free hand until they were somewhere safer than here.  

Two fingers were now being held up and then suddenly three right as the hand vanished from his view.  Not that Noctis was paying much attention, as soon as the third finger went up he was pulling at Prompto’s side, trying not to be to rough as he pulled him out into the open and away from the tree.  He glanced off to the side to see the first imp they had noticed was staring up at the distant street light, jibbering to itself and shaking a small fist at it.  Noctis was mildly curious as to what it was saying but didn’t stop.

He moved them along as quickly as he dared.  A glance off to the side showed him that Gladio was moving parallel to them about five or six paces down the slope, matching his stride.  Ignis still safely held in his arms in that downright awkward pose.  Noct was going to make a point of swinging by Gladin as soon as they could after this and get Gladiolus their best massage package available.  He couldn’t imagine what that was doing to his back.

They moved like that for a few minutes until the trees and underbrush started to dwindle and the pitch of the slope started to become steeper.  They were nearing the cliffs that helped to make up the Schier Heights.  The footing was bad enough but the mist had changed to rain and was slowly intensifying turning the ground to mud and making the already difficult ground slippery.  

Noctis had just caught Prompto for the third time as he skidded on the slick ground and whimpered in pain when Gladio spoke up.  “Once we get around that spur, we’ll start heading back up towards the road.”  He had moved closer to them as their cover gave way.  He was maybe two steps behind them now and walking just below their skidding footprints.

That spur was only about ten feet away but with how difficult the ground was to walk on, Noctis knew it was going to feel like fifty.  He pulled Prompto closer and soldiered gamely onward.    They had only taken another five steps when Prompto suddenly stopped nearly making Noctis slide into him.  

“Do you guys hear that?”

“Hear what?” Gladio asked as he stopped behind them.  

Noctis didn’t hear anything at first, just the steady sound of rain from all around them.  Then he heard it, like a faint but deep groan coming from somewhere below them.  “What the...” he said, trailing off as the sound of cracking wood reached him.  Several sharp cracks came from somewhere on the other side of the spur and then there was a sound of tumbling rock.

“Fuck!” Gladio suddenly yelled from behind him his voice tinged in disbelief and just a tiny bit of fear.  It was loud enough to surely attract the attention of the deamons they had trying to avoid.  “Noct!  Warp up to the road!  Prompto curl into a ball and protect your head!”

Noctis turned, trying to find out what had spooked Gladio so bad when the ground beneath his feet shifted off to the side, sliding underneath his feet.  Time seemed to stand still for a moment as Noctis added up the strange sounds, combined with the lack of vegetation and the saturated ground he was standing on.  “Are you kidding me!”  He managed to yell even as he feet went out from under him along with what sounded like half the hillside they were standing on.

The wind was knocked out of him as he slammed onto the ground, unwittingly pulling Prompto down on top of him in the process.  The landslide they were caught in was moving more rapidly than he could imagine.  Just as suddenly as he had landed on him, Prompto was gone, swept away with all the other debris now racing down the hill.  Noctis opened his mouth to call to his friends, trying to get an idea of where they were but only got a mouthful of mud for his troubles.

He gagged, choking on mud even as he was rolled over and over down the hill.  Gladio’s yelled warnings came to mind.  He wasn’t even sure which way the road was anymore but he did curl into a ball and protected his head.  He even went one step further and called the Shield of the Just.  

Like with any Royal Arm, Noctis felt the drain from his ancestors weapon though it wasn’t half as bad as with some of the others he had at his disposal.  Even as it pulled from him, it gave back too, giving him a boost of strength as he wrestled against the mud to pull the shield more in front of himself.  He managed to roll on his side right as something heavy impacted the face of the shield. 

The Shield of the Just rang as if a bell had been tolled and spun him down the hill at a faster rate than before.  Noctis twisted over again, trying to figure out if he wanted the shield to protect his front or back when something whipped out of nowhere and struck him right at the base of his skull.    The shield vanished from his grasp even as the world continued to spin and flow around him, melting into a dark oblivion.


	6. Prompto Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank everyone enough for all the kind words last chapter. <3
> 
> I really have to get into a better schedule when it comes to posting things. It's the least I can do for everyone reading this.

Prompto woke up in a tree.

That was disorienting enough and it really didn't add up with his last few memories.  He remembered trying not to whimper with every step as Noct and he led the way across the muddy ground when he had thought he heard something.  Then Gladio was yelling at him to curl into a ball and protect his head even as Noctis was suddenly dragging him down and yelling about something too.  He never really got a chance to figure out what all the yelling was about.  The burst of pain from his shoulder as he landed on Noctis was enough that he fainted dead away.

And now here he was... in a tree.

The rough bark scratched unapologetically at his cheek as he lifted his head up to get a better view of his surroundings.  All he could really make out in the muted gray light of dawn was that he was definitely in a tree, laying like a broken doll on a very thick branch while several smaller ones supported one of his arms and a separate one supported his leg.  He couldn't tell how far up from the ground he was nor could he see anything past the shadows of leaves and branches around him.

He went to push himself up only to retch instead.  He had forgotten about his broken collarbone which reminded him of its existences with a burning white stabbing pain the radiated out from his shoulder and encompassed his everything in seconds.  The last thing he was aware of was the taste of bile in his mouth as he slumped down onto the branch.

He woke again several hours later only to find that his situation hadn't changed or improved in any way.  He was still in a tree.  He still was draped limply on a branch and he still had a broken collarbone that was now making every breath hurt.  He must’ve hurt it worse in his negligence when moving earlier.  At least now it was bright enough that he could see and he stared down at the ground where there was a small pile of sick below him.

He laid there for a bit, focusing on steadying his breaths and trying to come up with some kind of plan.  Neither Noctis or Gladio had found him and he didn't know where they or Ignis were.  He needed to find them but before he could do that he had to figure out how to get out of the tree without throwing up or passing out again.  Neither of those options would get him anywhere.

After about five minutes of debating silently in his head, Prompto came up with what really had to be his only option.  He had to be able to move around and find the others and piece together what happened that landed him in a tree and them... where ever.  To do that he had to move without his shoulder feeling like a voretooth was chewing on it.  Regrettably that meant he had to use a potion on himself to heal his busted shoulder.

Gladio was probably going to flail him alive for this.

He couldn't even count the number of times their resident survival expert had said not to use healing magic on broken bones.  “Potions may heal you but they may not do it right,” Was what Gladio always seemed to be reminding them of.  He had a habit of checking over each of them at the end of the day before they ate dinner, just in case a cut had been healed with something inside it or the magic had healed a bone, joint or tendon wrong.  Gladio had once had to re-break Ignis’ finger because the healing potion had healed the joint wrong and he couldn't bend the finger enough to even make a fist.

Still Ignis hadn't been in good shape when he had last seen him -understatement of the century right there- and there was still no sign of either Noctis or Gladio looking for him.  He couldn't just laze about any longer waiting for someone to show up.  He was going to have to go to them.  He'd take Gladio's lecture without any complaints as long as it meant he'd find his friends.

Hopefully they were all okay.

Prompto moved slowly, making sure not to jostle his bad shoulder as he brought his good arm up from his side so he could pull a potion from the arsenal.  The small glass phial appeared in his hands dutifully when summoned and he let a small sigh of relief.  Noctis was still somewhere nearby and he wasn't dead.  If the Prince was too far away or if he was dead then he wouldn't have been able to pull anything from the arsenal.  It was a welcomed bit of good news in what was turning into an absolutely crap-tastic morning.

He crushed the vial in his hand and the magic energy raced to his shoulder, sinking down through his clothes and into the skin below.  He waited until he counted to ten, twice, just in case and even then he moved so hesitantly it could barely be called movement at all.  Finally, after a good five minutes of barely moving around, Prompto breathed a sigh of relief and picked himself up off the branch.

Which is when he realized he was laying on a tree trunk and not a branch at all.

The tree was horizontal to the ground.  Prompto wasn't exactly sure how he ended up in it but he was definitely looking at the ground below him and what he had thought was a branch was definitely too thick to be one.  He rubbed at his aching shoulder trying to ignore the tender lump that was where the break had been.  Looks like Gladio was right when he said it didn't always heal right but at least now he could move without passing out.  Sacrificing some movement in his shoulder was a price he was willing to pay for now.

Carefully, Prompto crawled down the length of the tree, heading towards the roots and firm ground.  He only had made it about ten feet before he realized that the tree was definitely uprooted.  It's base pinned between two large rocks and a mound of mud that had all come from a lot further up the steep hill.  Looking up along the hill and the torn up muddy ground that had trees larger than the one he was in tossed about on it like match sticks, it was easy to see that the destruction had been caused by a landslide.  A big one.  He crawled along the trunk faster now even more worried about his friends than he was before.

The ground was pure mud and with every footstep he took he sunk a bit.  Prompto pulled a foot free from it as he stepped up into one of the rocks that had been holding his tree up.  He was now high enough that he could scan the ruined landscape around him.  

There was no signs of anyone.  

With a lack of options, Prompto cupped his hands around his mouth.  “Noct?!” He yelled out.  “Gladio?!” And even though he knew it was a long shot, “Ignis?!”

The only answer he got back was a faint breeze that stirred his clothes and hair.

“Come on Prompto,” he whispered to himself.  “Think.”

He didn't know where to even begin looking for his friends or even if he should.  If one landslide had happened it was possible for another landslide to happen too.  He eyed the dark clouds in the distance and hoped that they would stay away.  The last thing this area needed was more rain.

He checked his phone to see if he had signal or not.  If he could call someone to come help look it would make things a lot easier.  Even if it was just Cor or Dave or someone, two or more people could cover a lot more area than he could just by himself.  He let out a disappointed sigh when he realized that he phone was still unable to connect to anything.  Maybe the landslide had taken out the tower?  That would be horribly ironic.

He slipped the useless phone back in his pocket and looked around again, trying to see if he noticed anything out of the ordinary.  He wasn't even really sure where he was supposed to begin.  Should he move further down the hill or move back up it?  They had all been grouped fairly close together before the landslide but would that be the same now?  Just in case he looked over the tree he had been in but didn't see any of his friends lodged in its branches like he had been.  

What he wouldn't give for Umbra or even Pyrna to appear right about now.  The dogs would have better luck tracing their scent then he would just looking around arbitrarily.  “Dammit,” he muttered scanning the torn up ground again.  He needed something, a direction or even someone to shout back to him so he could have some idea of where the head next.  He could probably wander around until dark looking for them at this rate and still not find them.

The breeze kicked up again just as gentle as before but a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.  It was downhill and off to the right of his current location.  He couldn't tell what it was but there was definitely something flopping around down there like a bird with a broken wing.  He looked over the ground between him and whatever was moving.  This… wasn't going to be easy.

Prompto figured it was going to take him ten to fifteen minutes to get further down the hill only for that time to easily double in length.  The ground was muddy and slick.  His feet kept sinking down deep enough that at times he could feel the mud leak over the top and down inside the boot.  There were times he was in more of a controlled a slide rather than walking down a hill.  Still, despite the rather harrowing trip, he made it down to the object which turned out to be the edge of a sleeve.

He clawed at the muddy ground surrounding it.  It was deceptively hard when compared to the ground he had just transversed but Prompto didn't let that minor detail stop him as he dug around the small bit of fabric poking up from the mud.  It wasn’t far into his excavation that he had exposed most of the sleeve and he had to bite back his disappointment that the sleeve and connected jacket were empty.  Still, it was a start and a vital clue as far as he was concerned.

It was easy enough to pull Noct's light blue sports coat from the mud once he had uncovered most of it.  Overall it didn't look too bad, just muddy and had a tear along the seam where the right arm met the shoulder.  Prompto shook it out as best as he could even as he looked further down the mudslide’s path.

If the jacket was any indication, then hopefully that meant everyone was further down the hill.  Prompto had taken geology as an elective two years ago and tried to remember if they had discussed land or mudslides at some point during that class.  He couldn't really recall but he did remember something about the water moving under the debris which caused everything to slide down the mountain.  If that was the case then hopefully with fingers crossed that meant that the others should be relatively near the surface and somewhere down hill from him and the jacket Noct had lent him.  

Hoping he wasn't making a mistake or assuming incorrectly, Prompto started down the hill, keeping his eyes peeled.  He kept a sharp look out on where he stepped and on any flicker of movement he saw.  He downright scrutinized oddly shaped shadows on the off chance it was someone or a part of someone laying on top of the mud.  Anything that might possibly be one of his missing friends was examined no matter how far away he was and each time he turned away disappointed.  

Over an hour and a half into the search and he still hadn't found anything other than the jacket.  He was beginning to think that he really had started the wrong way when he noticed what looked like blades of grass in the distance except they were too fine and black as coal.  He hurried closer, losing his balance at one point and slipping down the slope a ways.  He struggled to get back up, the change in angle brought a very welcome sight to his eyes.

“Noctis!” His friend was partially slumped down behind what looked like a dead, mud coated log.  Only his hair had been visible from where he had been, reminding Prompto of dark blades of grass.  Now he could easily see the other in full.  He was partially buried and didn't respond as Prompto cried again.  “Noct?!”

Prompto scramble up to the unconscious figure.  Noctis looked like hell which was putting it lightly.  The mud on his face was crinkled and cracked from where it had dried and there were a few places where it had flaked off entirely exposing the pale skin underneath.  There was both dried blood and mud clinging in his hair.  Despite knowing he should be checking him over for injuries, Prompto couldn’t help but wipe ineffectively at his face in an attempt to clean it up.  In the end he knew he was only making it worse.  “Hey buddy,” he said in a small, shaky voice.  “Are you alright?  Can you hear me.”

Noctis didn’t move or respond in anyway to his requests.

“Geezes…”  Prompto took a deep breath trying to steady his frazzled nerves.  He had been rushed through basic training for the Crownsguard, really only getting some of the basics under his belt as a precaution more than anything.  He was supposed to hang back and let Gladio and Ignis handle whatever mess they may encounter.  They were really the first and second line of defense, he was somewhere back in upper eighties probably... With a hefty handicap to boot.

Of course, no one could have foreseen anything like what had happened actually happening.

Feeling a lot more calm and in control, Prompto knew what had to be done.  “It’s alright Noct.  It’s going to be alright.  You’ll see.”  He had a Prince to tend to.  Once he was sure that Noct was going to be alright, was up and moving again and as well as he could possible be, only then would he try to find Gladio and Ignis.  He was just going to have to hope that the bodyguard and adviser would be alright while he took care of the Crown Prince.  Prompto hated the thought of abandoning them but the first thing he had been taught in his basic training was that Noctis meant everything.  A small unhelpful voice in the back of his mind told him that they would have approved of his choice but it really didn’t make him feel any better.

“Hang on guys,” he mumbled as he began to dig at the mud surrounding Noct’s torso and pinning his arms and legs down.  “Just hanging on.”

Another half a mile away and further down the slope, a pair of hazy green eyes took that moment to flicker open.  Their owner was barely conscious, recognizing the sky above him and the grey, fast moving clouds within it.  He took note that that his arms were pinned as were his legs but by two very different sensations.  His torso was nothing more than a mess of pain, soreness and numbness that seemed impossible to differentiate between.  Where one ended, another immediately began.  

There was a presence behind him, a barely there shift that hurt him more than ever before.  He whimpered weakly.  That little bit of added pain too much for him to take and tipped him back into the gray darkness he had just managed to rouse himself from.

“Iggy?” a familiar but weak, pain filled voice came from behind him.

But he was already too far gone to try and respond. 


	7. Gladiolus Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to both apologize and thank everyone last chapter. Thank you for all the kind comments and encouragements and apologies that I'm a horrible author that fails at networking. I'm going to try and do better at responding to comments from now on. I promise!
> 
> Warnings: Description of impalement and foreign objects lodge in the body.

There was a resounding crash of steel on steel as magic was pitted against magic in a shower of silver shards.  Gladio grunted as he felt the shock from the strike roll through his core and his knee gave a fraction.  He gritted his teeth and managed to stand his ground, muscle trembling as he held back the tide.

Initially at least.  

His knee couldn’t stand up to the force and gave way completely.  The landing jarred him as his knee slammed hard against the mats.  The impact broke his concentration and he felt the magic he had been struggling to hold together like a wall crumble and fade away.  The full weight and power from his Father’s sword slammed against the shield on his arm and he could hold back any longer.

He rolled back over his downed leg, twisting slightly to the side as he tried to keep his shield up and at the ready.  He managed to spin himself back around and up onto his feet but he knew that was a moot point now.  Not only had he exposed his back but he had lost his ground.  Iris now sat on the ground defenseless, eyes wide with wonder as she looked up at their Father, doll clutched close to her chest.

“Wow,” she said absolutely dazzled by the light show that had just happened.

“Gladiolus,” Clarus’ disappointment was nearly palpable as he stood back up to his full height, sword swinging up to rest lightly on his shoulder.  

“I know, I know,” Gladio grumbled as he let his shield slip back into the arsenal and began rolling his arm in an attempt to get the kink out of it.  His father may have been pulling his strike but it was still one hell of a hit.  Gladio knew he would be feeling this one in particular tomorrow.

“If you know why was I able to break through your defense?” Clarus snapped back continuing before Gladio had a chance to say anything else.  “You are a Shield, Gladiolus.  You cannot let anything break you or turn you aside when you are standing in defense of your Liege.”  He let go of his sword and it to vanished into the arsenal.  “The Royal Guard is the most powerful defensive spell you will ever know.  It is said to even be able to turn aside the Archaean fury.  It’s a spell you have to master as the Prince’s personal bodyguard.”

“You always say that but it really doesn’t tell me how to do it!” Gladio was frustrated and though he tried to keep his voice down it came out a lot louder and more harsh then he had intended.  Iris twisted around to look at him, worried.  He hated and tried not to let his temper get the better of him, especially around his little sister.  He sighed and forced himself to count three deep breaths to calm himself down.  “Sorry Dad.”

“I can not fault you for your frustration in this matter Gladiolus,” his Father began to walk towards him with measured strides.  “I felt it to when I was attempting to learn this ability.  It took years for me to master it.”  As he reached his son he gently put a hand on one shoulder and squeezed.  “Don’t let yourself be disheartened by it.  I wish I could explain it to you better but it is a power that you have to learn to use yourself.  The focus for you to complete the spell is different from mine.  From your Grandfather’s.  Even Iris when she eventually learns it will have to develop her own focus.  I cannot explain it in words to you but you’ll know it when you find it.”  

“This is going to take forever and a day,” Gladio said glumly as Iris scrambled to her feet and rushed over to join them.  His Father’s vague explanation of gathering the magic before him and holding it out in a wall around him wasn’t helpful.  Neither was his unhelpful explanation of visualizing something that he wanted to protect no matter what.  It’s the whole reason why Iris had been sitting on the ground behind him.  He had thought for sure if he was protecting her he’d be able to do it but even then he failed.

Now, almost two years and numerous failed attempts later, Gladio tried to use the ability again as the whole hill seemed to slide out from under his feet.

It was his only chance he had to save Ignis.  A landslide was dangerous enough but in Ignis’ current condition it would kill him without a doubt.  He barely had a chance to yell out instruction to both Noctis and Prompto, knowing there was no way he could get to either of them before shit really hit the fan.  As the ground slipped under him acting more like a semi solid water the rock, Gladio called forth his magic and threw it out before and around him like a wall. 

When his father had first tried to explain to him how he used it, Clarus said he visualized and iron block with his two children, wife and the King inside.  Gladio had tried to mimic that but, no matter the material he thought his block was made out of or who the people were inside, the best he could do was a wall that would eventually break under enough force.  He always seemed to have too many people he wanted to put there and nothing seemed to be strong enough in his mind to protect them.  He always seemed to waste too much time trying to piece it together and now was do different

Gladio struggled to keep standing with his feet under him as he built the magic up around him.  Despite not wanting to put pressure on Ignis’ injuries, he had no choice to hold him close to his chest with one arm while he summoned his shield to the other.  “Hang on Iggy,” he mumbled as brought the shield up so it was between Ignis and the mountain.  “Gonna be a wild ride.”

He had already lost track of Prompto and Noctis.  The landslide seemed to be moving faster over where they had been as opposed to where he was standing.  They had been approaching a steeper grade on the hillside so it made sense that they had already been swept away.  Gladio struggled to keep his feet and balance even as the mud wrapped up and over his boots trying to pull him down by the ankles.   He could only hope that the two of them had listened to him.  That they could all regroup later.

First thing first though, he and Iggy had to survive this.  He finally lost his balance and fell to one knee, struggling to keep a tight hold on Ignis even as a tree uprooted next to them.  It tumbled to the ground and was almost immediately obscured by mud.  Even the leaves and branches vanishing in seconds of its fall to the ground.  His Guard may have been as weak and disjointed as always but it did seem to be preventing him from sinking any deeper in the mud which was a small miracle in itself.

Further along the hill in the direction that they had come Gladio could hear the panicked cries of the deamons as they to were swept up in the landslide.  Damn, that meant the Regalia was probably being buried in the mud as well.  As if the poor car hadn't been through enough tonight.

A branch from the tree they had just slid past suddenly whipped around and slammed against his shield.  The magic in his wall surged, helping to lessen the impact to him with a small shower of silver shards.  Mentally Gladio shook himself and focused back on bracing himself and Ignis as best as he could.  He couldn't let himself get to distracted right now.

It was hard to keep his balance with one leg buried up to the knee and the other having mud lap up and over it like a constant wave.  Added into the dead weight of Ignis and his shield, Gladio felt like he was trying to juggle three great swords while standing on one leg with Prompto and Noctis hanging off his back.  He was wobbly and the muscles in his legs and lower back were straining to the point he was worried that something was going to end up pulled or torn.

There he was, getting distracted again.  He tightened his grip minutely on Ignis and focused on his wall which only added to his load of things to keep track of.  He could feel the magic wane as he struggled to stay standing.  “Dammit,” he growled as he wobbled.  Ignis slipped slightly and he nearly overbalanced lifting him back up against his chest.  

Ignis’ head flopped limply on his shoulder and he felt the gentle breath caress the side of his neck.  Ignis was still alive but unless he got his shit together that could change at any moment.  His father had always put those most important to him in the visualized box.  Since the only one he could protect right now was Ignis, Gladio took a big breath and mentally put Ignis in a box constructed out of steel.

The magic around him flowed and ebbed for a moment as if shifting to realign itself before he felt it snap right into place.  It was tighter than anything he had ever managed to do before.  He blinked in shock at the feeling of the actual Guard and not the half assed one he had been able to do in the past.  He didn’t get a chance to really celebrate his achievement as a tree trunk suddenly rose out of the mud in front of him, standing up straight as the end of the log caught on something underneath the mud flow before it was being pushed over by the mud flowing behind it, tipping it over to crash down on top of them.  

“Oh shit,” Gladio grumbled and braced for the impact.

There was no shower of sparks this time but a wall of silver crystals interlocked together briefly appeared where the tree struck but easily held as the wood was snapped in two above them from the impact.  Gladio remembered the first time that he had seen his Dad show him the Royal Guard.  The crystals had locked together and easily stopped Cor’s blade while his Father hadn’t even shown any stress from blocking such an attack.  The blade hadn’t even come anywhere near his Father’s Shield.  Gladio couldn’t help but snort in disbelief that after all this time he had finally managed to pull it off.

His train of thought was broken as the ground gave out completely beneath him.  

"Fuck!"

The mud had dragged him right off the edge of a small raise that couldn’t have been more than fifteen foot drop.  Gladio landed hard on his back, unable to do much of anything in such a short distance and without unintentionally hurting Ignis.  Surprisingly the Guard mostly held, absorbing a good portion of the impact even as they hit.

But it didn’t hold enough to prevent something small from making it through the barrier.  

Gladio couldn't bite back the scream that escaped him as he was impaled.  He felt the magic around him warp and start to fail as he lost his visualization and nearly blacked out from the sudden onslaught of pain in his lower back.  His eyes rolled back in his head and for a brief moment and he was surround by nothing but an gray mass that was darkening to black.

It was Ignis’ pained cry as the landing jolted his injuries that brought Gladio out of it.  

He lifted the shield to better cover Ignis as he pulled his frayed magic back together.  It was shaky now but it was still holding.  Even though he was now on his back with something sticking out of him, the Guard held.  He was going to make sure of that.

The mud was slowing under them as the ground began to level off at the base of the hill.  Gladio was gasping through his teeth as he ground them together, trying to hold on, trying to keep focus just a little longer.  He couldn’t think about anything else as they were floated a little ways further down the hill.  All his attention was on the barrier around them.

They finally came to a stop.  Somehow they weren't completely buried in the mud but it did manage to cover their legs.  Gladio held the Guard for another full minute as the sounds of crashing trees and the faint gurgling grind as the mud slowly came to a halt.  As the area descended into silence, he finally dropped the Guard, turning his head to retch bile onto the ground away from Ignis.  Only then did Gladio allow himself to faint.  

He woke hours later still where he was with Ignis laying on top of him.  As he blinked up at the gray sky above him, trying to pull himself together and he swore he felt Ignis move for a split second.  “Iggy?” he managed as he tried to lift his head to look at his friend.  

He gasped and let his head flop back down.  The sharp stab of pain he had felt as he went to move reminded him about everything that had happened the previous night.  Carefully he reached over himself and Ignis to lightly trace his fingers over his stomach on the opposite side of his body from where the pain had come from.  He could feel the hard bulge in his skin as something pressed up through him.  Gladio didn’t dare press down on the tender area and cause anymore damage than was already there but at least now he had his answer.

He’d nearly been run right through and the object was still inside him.  It was a wound in his back that ran at a slight angle inward above his hip.  Even as he let his arm come down to curl carefully around Ignis, Gladio was already running through the damage that had been caused by such an injury.  His intestines were definitely a mess, it had possibly speared a kidney, sepsis had most likely set in already and he was fairly sure the the trickling warmth he could feel along his back meant he was still sluggishly bleeding.    

Even if he could move Ignis off him and get it out of his back, there was a good chance he’d die from the infection.  Before that he was looking at blood loss and shock.  The hand he had on Ignis began to shift back and forth as if he were petting him.  It was a small comfort because at this point Gladio knew without a doubt, if someone didn’t show up soon both he and Ignis would succumb to their injuries.  And right now, rescue did not seem to even be in the cards since no one knew where they were.

Gladio's eyes were heavy and despite his better judgement, he let them close.  “Sorry,” he whispered to everyone he knew he was letting down as he let himself slip unconscious again.  “I’m so sorry.” He had always known he was going to die but Gladio had always thought it would be because he was defending Noct, not lying in a pile of mud after being impaled by something during a landslide after a car crash.

It was not even an hour later that Ignis woke again.  He blinked hazily up at the sky trying to remember what had happened.  There had to be a reasonable explanation for him to be in this much pain, laying out in the open with what looked like a storm brewing on the horizon.  Where were his friends?  Where was Noct?  

Prompto?  

Gladio?

Gladio.

Careful not to cause himself any unwarranted pain, Ignis turned his head just enough to look at who he was partially laying on top of.  It was Gladio but his face was ashen and a faint sheen of sweat had built up on his brow.  It was obvious he was injured just as bad or even more so than Ignis himself was and was terribly ill.  Ignis could feel the warmth from his fever on his back.

With his hands and arms restrained in what appeared to be Gladio’s jacket and doing so poorly himself.  Ignis knew that their chances of survival were slim to none at this point but for every additional second they could hold on the better.  Rallying what little energy he had remaining, Ignis gathered his weakened magic together as he whispered his focus.  “Everyone, regroup.”

He fainted as soon as it was cast, all his remaining energy being pooled into casting that spell.  Healing green light that imitated fire flitted over his and Gladio’s limp forms where they lay, doing what it could to repair the damage it found.  It sputtered out on them but left Gladio breathing a little easier and a faint trace of color was back on his cheeks. 

About a mile away to their northwest, green magic also dance about the two other members in the party though there wasn't enough strength in the spell to bring them all together with such a distance between them.  Still Prompto definitely felt the magic pull him in the opposite direction he was half carrying, half dragging Noctis in.  He stopped, staring in disbelief at the green fire like energy dancing over their skin.

“Ignis?” he said to no one in particular as he looked in the general direction he had felt the spell originate from.  

Prompto didn't waste another moment as he pulled Noct higher up on his side.  If Ignis was over there then there was a good chance Gladio was there too.  Now that he knew where they were there was no way Prompto was just going to leave them out there.  “Welp, looks like we were going to wrong way after all, Noct,” he said with fake cheer to unconscious friend as he started to turn them to go in right the direction.  “We better hurry.  Iggy’ll be mad if we miss dinner.”  

He started off in that direction.  Noctis little more than a limp rag doll at his side which hampered his movements a lot but Prompto moved along as fast as he could with renewed determination.  “Hold on guys,” he mumbled to himself as he took a moment to wipe the sweat from his eyes.  “We’re coming.”


	8. Prompto Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the good news is my job won't be jerking my chain around anymore.
> 
> The bad news is I need a new job!
> 
> It's honestly not as bad as it sounds. I saw my impending discharge about a month ago so I managed to save up and already started the job hunt while I was still employed there. Some time off might actually let me finish up all the stories I currently have posted and get around to posting the new ones I have fleshed out... and we won't even get started on my massive reading list...
> 
> Warnings: Blood, lots of blood, fumbling through medical procedures with a little physiological trauma on the side

It had been after another long, hard and grueling day that Prompto had found himself stumbling out of the training center feeling as if he had been beaten black and blue by his trainer.  He wanted nothing more than to get home and flop onto his bed where he planned to lay until morning or quiet possibly that following afternoon.  Forget the fact that he was supposed to be back here at six tomorrow morning, it felt like he was going to die from exhaustion tonight.

At least he didn't have to walk home.  Gladio was leaning against the wall, a smirk on his face as he shuffled towards him.  Prompto could practically see the amused judgement shining from his eyes.  He heard it mirrored in his voice as he spoke, “What?  Kent go a little hard on you?”

“A little hard on me,” he parroted back with a whine in his voice.  “Dude, I'm fairly sure he was trying to rip out my spine with his toes!”

Gladio snorted in amusement as he stood up from the wall and gestured for him to follow with a wave of his hand.  They walked like that for a ways, Gladio leading him towards the parking lot while Prompto half limped after him trying to ignore all the aches his body was protesting about.  It was hard to believe he wasn't even half way through this training.  Two weeks hadn't seemed like a long time when he had first agreed to it but now it felt like it would never end.  

“Hey Gladio,” he asked as they pushed through the last set of doors out into the parking lot.  “Can I ask you something?”

“Yer gonna do it anyways,” Gladio pointed out not even turning to look at him.

“Why am I being trained to protect Noct anyway?”  He fiddled with his bracelet nervously, “Isn't that your job?”

“None of us knows what's going to happen once we leave the city.  I'm not always going to be right there.” Gladio turned to him then, arms crossed over his chest as he gave him a stern look.  “You maybe the only one standing between Noct and danger at some point.  I thought Ignis and Cor already went over this with you?”

“Well yeah but it's just two weeks,” he shrugged helplessly, wincing as he realized how sore his side actually was.  He was going to have to ice it when he got home  “It doesn't amount to the lifetime of training you have.  Weren't you wielding a sword when you were four?”

“Seven,” Gladio added with humor.  “I was training on dagger and knives since I was three.” The humor left just as suddenly as it arrived, “Two weeks is more than what you had before and I'll be working with you and Princess on the way to Altissia.”

Prompto sighed, eyeing the ground at his feet, “I still don't see how it'll help.”

A large hand landed on his shoulder with a clap.  The force of it nearly drove him to his knees.  “It'll help.  Trust me.”  Now that he had his attention, Gladio pointed to him as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him towards the car.  “One of these days -the Astrals forbid something actually happens to Iggy and me on this trip- you maybe the only one who Noct can depend on.  We'll all be counting on you then to pull him through.”

Astrals that had seemed so long ago.

Prompto foot slid slightly on the muddy ground, throwing the rest of his balance out of whack.  Noct's dead weight didn't help any and for a moment Prompto was positive the two of them were going to end up in a heap on the ground.  Again.  Thankfully, he managed to get his balance back after only a few tense moments of wobbling to and fro.  He breathed a sigh of relief and took a moment to adjust the grip he had on his friend before starting off again.

Where in Eos were they?!

It seemed like it had been hours ago that he had felt the magic that was so decidedly Ignis’ but he knew that was impossible.  The landslide had made walking difficult but it wasn't that bad.  Sure, some parts were pretty hard and he had to pay close attention to the grade of the landscape but he had yet to come across anything to make his path impassible.  There was that cluster of trees he had to go around but he was still making forward progress to where hopefully both Gladio and Ignis were, right as rain and giving him shit for taking so long to get there.

Hey, he could dream.

Honestly, if both of them were the same as they were before the landslide had separated them, he'd be amazed and willing to thank everyone of the Astrals for protecting them personally.  Realistically, he'd just be glad if they were both conscious and had no broken bones.  Considering how well both he and Noctis had fared, Prompto doubted that they'd be any better.  He could still hope that they were both alright even though he knew better.

It was very possible that all three of them would be counting on him.

No pressure though.

Prompto skidded slightly in the mud again but he had been expecting it this time.  He shifted his weight back and forth to account for the slide, keeping Noct close so he wouldn't suddenly flop to one side and throw him off balance.  Prompto really wished that he would just wake up but judging from the knot on the back of his head that was going to be anytime soon.  Something had really thumped him good back there and it definitely hadn't been a pillow.  

Prompto’s own injury wasn’t making this any easier either.  He now understood why it was such a bad idea to use a potion on an unset bone.  While it didn’t hurt, Prompto was estimating that he only had about thirty percent of the typical range of motion in his arm.  He couldn’t lift it very high, back or forth or out away from his body very much and he had next to no strength in it either.  When he had first started off with Noct, he had tried to pin him up against his injured side but he couldn’t get his arm around him let alone had to the strength in it to help hold him up.

He hadn’t wanted to press Noct up against his good side but Prompto realized he had had little choice in the matter.  Still that left his weak arm as his gun arm which would normally not be a problem considering it was his dominant hand but with such a limited range of motion he would essentially be shooting from the hip and that was only if he had enough strength in his finger to pull the trigger.  All around this definitely wasn’t a good situation for them to be in.  

The only good thing was that the landslide had stripped away all the cover.  He’d easily be able to see something coming up on them with enough time to set Noct down and try using his left hand to fire his gun with.  Of course, between his crappy aim with his left hand and not being able to use his heavy machinery, he still didn’t think his odds of winning were going to be all that high.  Hopefully everything just stayed away and left him and the Prince alone.

He was also tired and fatigued.  Sleeping in a tree really wasn’t very comfortable and Prompto was fairly sure unconsciousness didn’t count towards a restful night’s sleep either.  His everything was sore and achy and the last thing he really wanted to do was get into a fight with anything or anyone.

If an Imperial dropship showed up at any point soon, he’d probably just cry.

Thankfully, the sky was filled with nothing but gray, fasting moving clouds that gave him a whole different sets of worries to dwell on.  At least there were no signs of enemies but another rainstorm would just make the whole hillside go into another landslide.  It was all just mud now at this point anyway and more rain would just make it even more slippy.

Oh, and it was getting pretty close to sunset.

Fuck his life and the car he rode in on.

Well, the Regalia was already pretty fucked out at this point.  He wouldn’t doubt it too got caught up in the landslide too.  He really did feel bad for the poor car.  Hopefully -once they survived this mess, got out of here alive and got a hold of some help- they’d be able to excavate the car and Cindy would be able to work her magic so she would be roadworthy again.

Ardyn could also suddenly become less creepy, grow a pair of wings and fly over the moon.

“Aw… Come on, Prompto,” he mumbled to himself tiredly as he paused for a moment to hitch Noctis back up onto his side from where he had slide down a bit.  “What’s with that defeatist attitude?  You can’t get much lower than you are right now, things are bound to start looking up… eventually.”

He took a brief glance at the unconscious, dead weight of a Prince still hanging off his side.  “And you could be more helpful for a change.  Seriously Noct, you can wake up at anytime.  Nap time was over hours ago.  Really could use your help right about now, buddy.”

Noctis, predictably, said nothing.

“Yeah,” Prompto sighed as he continued to march on.  “That’s what I thought.”

Half an hour later, right when Prompto was going to call it and take five for himself, he noticed a change on the muddy plains in the distance.  Where most of the hillside had been swept flat along the slope of the hill, this was a hard edge that contrasted violently with the smooth swept devastation around them.  A sharp fall of about twenty feet or so that jutted out of the hillside like a deformity.  Probably just a rocky ledge that the ground had been swept away from with all the sliding mud.  

And about thirty feet from its base was a pile of two distinctively shaped human like lumps.

“Oh please, please let that be them,” he whimpered, hurrying forward with renewed determination.

Which is precisely when he tripped over an errant stick and went face first into the mud with a squawk of surprise.

Prompto lifted his head and sputtered.  “Blergh,” he said as he made a face and stuck out his tongue.  “It’s in my mouth.”

He sat up pushing Noctis off him, giving him a sour look.  “Seriously dude.  I’m just going to leave you out here as voretooth bait.”

Prompto sighed and took a moment to look over both him and Noct to see if their tumble had done any additional damage.  Prompto was fairly certain his pride was badly bruised and that he would be tasting mud for the next week but other than that he seemed to be alright.  As far as he could tell, Noctis was even muddier than before but he also seemed to have come out fine.  That was, of course, assuming that the most recent fall hadn’t jarred his preexisting head injury and made it even worse.  

“Fan-freaking-tastic…”

After just sitting there for five minutes, admittedly feeling a bit unappreciated and completely done with the whole situation, Prompto forced himself back to his feet and lifted the Prince back up with a grunt of determination.  He draped one of Noct’s arms along his back and got a firm grip on his belt just like he had been earlier.  He was still essentially dragging him along but at least he could walk normally and keep a better eye on their surroundings.  As much as he wanted to rush down to their friends, he had learned his lesson and took his time, picking his way down the slope towards them.

He was worrying his already abused lip when he realized neither of them were moving. 

“Come on,” he said when they were about thirty feet from them.  “Get up please.  One of you do something.”

When he was twenty feet away and could see the Shield's gray complexion that changed to, “Just please be alive guys.”

Prompto dragged Noctis right along with him as he came up to and knelt down next to their friends.  Ignis was unconscious but looked much the same as he had last night when he had been pulled out of the car from what Prompto could remember.  He was laying on top of Gladio, who had one arm draped over him like he had been holding him there.  Their legs were mostly covered in mud but miraculously there was next to no mud on their torsos or faces.  Prompto was a bit envious of that.  

Gladio, on the other hand looked like death had warmed over.  His face was gray and sickly and even as he knelt there, Prompto could feel the fever boiling off him.  “What the hell did you do?”  He asked rhetorically as he reached over and felt for his pulse.  It was crazy fast just like his breathing that was way shallower than normal.  Ignis laying on top of him probably wasn’t helping.  

He knew he needed to figure out what was wrong with Gladio before he tried to figure out what he could do next.  Between Noct’s head injury and Ignis’ everything, he was already way in over his head medical wise.  He honestly wasn’t even sure where to start with Gladio.  Doing something about his fever was probably a good start.  Figuring out why he had a fever was even better.  Of course before he attempted any triage he had to move Ignis off him.

Prompto pulled Noctis off to the side so that he’d be out of the way for the time being but still close enough that Prompto would hear him moan if he started to come to.  He took a moment after laying him out on his back to go over his vitals again.  Still no change.  He was unconscious, with a steady pulse and he was breathing as if he were sleeping.

He kinda wished that was the case.  

Prompto than dug Ignis’ and Gladio’s legs from the mud.  While they hadn’t been buried half as deep as Noctis had been, they had been setting in it for a longer time.  The mud had hardened, forcing Prompto to pull one of Ignis’ daggers from the arsenal to smash away at the rock solid outer layer so he could scoop softened mud underneath away from them.  

With their legs finally free, Prompto shifted Ignis off Gladio as gently as he could.  He tried to stay mindful of what had to be a laundry list of injuries for him but Ignis easily outweighed him by at least sixty pounds so it wasn’t like he could just dead lift him.  He ended up shifting him off to one side in small movements.  First shifting his torso and than his legs about and inch at a time, going back and forth until he had worked Ignis off onto the ground alongside Gladio.

Prompto than let himself have a breather because that had all been more physically demanding than he thought it was going to be.  

It took Prompto too long to figure out what was wrong with the Shield.  The obvious answer was sick but something had to be causing it and on a first inspection he couldn’t see what was wrong.  He looked fine.  There was no obvious wounds or gaping injuries that he could see.  It wasn’t until he had moved around to Gladio’s other side where he found mud that was so much soft and wetter that he realized he had some kind of wound on his back… and it was bleeding.

He could try and roll him up onto his side so he could put him in a recovery position.  That would make it easier to access the wound on his back but Prompto wasn’t sure if he was going to have the energy for that.  Even laying flat on his back like this Gladio was heavy.  All those muscles weren’t light.  As he sat there wondering if there was some way he could rig up a simple lever system to help move Gladio up onto his side, he noticed an odd discoloration on Gladio’s stomach.  He peeled back the open vest of his fatigues to get a better look at the purply red blotchy spot just above his belt on his side.  It was the strangest bruise he had ever seen.  Unsure of what else to do, Prompto carefully ran a finger over the hand sized site only to pause when he came across the hard lump pressing up from underneath the skin.

Prompto scrambled away, putting as much distance as possible between himself and the others before he was violently ill.

Gladio had been impaled by something.

And it was  _ still  _ in  _ there _ !

That thought prompted another wave of vomiting.

“Get it together, Prompto,” he whispered to himself, trying to not think about what was wrong with Gladio but knowing he had to do something about it.  “Come on, get it together.  They're counting on you.”

It took him another five minutes to follow through with his own advice and pull himself together enough that he could approach Gladio without losing his non existent lunch all over again.  Now that he knew he was dealing with Prompto honestly wasn’t sure how to proceed.  While he wanted to take an entire arm load of hi-potions and slam them repeatedly into Gladio until they all took, he knew how little good that would do.  Until the… whatever was out of him there was no way to fully heal him.  Anytime he moved, the foreign object in his body would just rip everything open again.

It had to come out.

He was going to have to cut it out.

That prompted a new round of nausea as he thought about cut open Gladio's side and pull the whatever it was out of him.  At least this time he managed not the throw up.  Prompto glanced over at his friend, trying not to think to hard on what he was about to do.  It would be easier to take it out the way it had gone in so he needed Gladio on his side at least.

Even though he doubted it would work, Prompto put a hand on Gladio’s hip and arm and tried to push him up onto his side.  He only succeeded in pushing himself back across the slippery ground.  He scooted close again with a sigh and tried to roll him up in stages.  It was easy enough to start to shift Gladio up onto his one shoulder but the long drawn out moan that came with it was grating and set his hair on end.  Prompto let him down again immediately.  All he'd manage to do was twist his torso which couldn't have help his injury any.

Prompto ended up settling for going in increments, digging out some of the mud underneath him and using his knees to slowly lift him up.  He kept his knees on either side of the injury giving it as much support as he could while he scooped mud out of his way and slid his knees further and further under Gladio’s body.  Part of him was grateful that Gladio had bled as much as he had.  It had kept the mud beneath him moist enough that it was easier to move.  

Once Prompto’s knees were as far as possible under Gladio as he get them, he just had to shift Gladio’s arm and leg forward.  The two appendages had enough momentum falling to the ground to pull him off Prompto and over onto his his side.  Gladio moaned at the jolt through his system and, had Prompto been paying attention, he would have noticed the Shield’s eyes struggling to barely open and take stock of his surroundings.

It was easy for Prompto to see the end of what looked like a stick protruding almost a full inch from Gladio's back.  He squirmed but reached forward regardless and gently gripped the offending item.  Despite the amount of blood and mud on the end of the stick, it was easy to get a good grip on.  Not really thinking much on the consequences, Prompto gave it a light tug to see how trapped it was.

Turned out almost not at all.  

The stick slid out of Gladio’s back like a well lubed piston out of an engine.  Prompto blinked stupidly at it in disbelief before reality came back to him.  With the stick no longer in place, there was blood everywhere.  Gladio's blood.  On him.  On the ground.  On him.  just everywhere.

It also didn't help that Gladio screamed as it was removed.

Prompto flailed backwards, falling over himself himself awkwardly as he flopped onto his back.  It took him a long moment to figure out that Gladio was in fact moving, a trembling arm attempting to reach up and around himself to hold his side.  He was making a weird hitching grunt with every harsh gasp of breath he took.  Prompto blinked and scrambled up to him again as his mind finally caught up with what he was seeing.

“E-easy Gladio,” he croaked out as he tried to ignore what he was kneeling in and assess what was the next step.  He hadn’t thought that the branch would have come out so easily.  He reached into the arsenal and pulled out their medical kit, unzipping it so fast he was worried that he had broken the zipper but was too frantic to care as he grabbed a handful of the individually wrapped small little antiseptic wipes.  He knew he had to clean the site before using a potion to seal it.  Potions didn't prevent infections.  “I… I got this!”  He tore open one of the packets and carefully dabbed the wipe at the injury.  

Gladio roared in pain.

Prompto dropped the antiseptic cloth immediately.  “I’m s-sorry.  I’m sorry!”  He said trying not to panic but failing.  Everything he’d done so far just seemed to cause Gladio more pain and it looked like he was bleeding even worse than before.  Prompto could feel the tears as they started rolling down his cheeks.  “I am so sorry!”

Unwilling to cause Gladio anymore pain but knowing he had to do something to prevent him from bleeding to death, Prompto pulled several hi-potions from the arsenal.  He hesitated cracking the first one of the wound, irrationally scared that he was only going to end up hurting Gladio again.  It took a weak moan from him for Prompto to hesitantly put the potion as close as he dared to the wound and squeeze the vial until it shattered. 

He watched the healing magic trickle down and seep into Gladio's  skin, a faint green glow that faded into the now healing skin.  Prompto was waiting with bated breath, expect Gladio to scream or cry out again, but he just let out a soft sigh as the wound in his back sealed shut.  With a trembling hand he cracked another potion over the area as a precaution.  He didn’t bother watching the healing continue but rather he let his head fall forward so that his chin was on his chest.  

Unfortunately, that gave him an imagine of the ground beneath him.  The mud was even darker now from the amount of blood in it.  The same blood that had soaked into his pants and that stuck to his forearms and gloves.  He sniffed and let out a little hiccup.  Gladio had lost a lot of blood and while in the end he had managed to heal him, Prompto knew he had also caused Gladio a lot of extra pain with his fumbling and flailing about.  That was the story of his life.  Good intentions that failed due to his own faults.  

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he started slight as a pair of arms wound around him pulling him into a solid chest.  “Easy, Prom,” Gladio was leaning heavily against him and seemed out of breath but the Shield just rested his chin on the crown of his head as he held him.  “It’s okay.  You did everything right."  He took a deep breath before repeating, "You did everything right.”

Prompto just sagged into his hug and carefully gripped at his shoulders as he started to cry in a combination of relief and fear.  Relief that he wasn’t alone to fumble along anymore and fear because they were still down two party members in the middle of nowhere and now all of them were hurt.

And the sun was starting to set.

**Author's Note:**

> White Line Fever, also known as Highway Hypnosis, is a mental state in which a person can drive a truck or automobile great distances, responding to external events in an expected, safe and correct manner with no recollection of having consciously done so.
> 
> Ignis was experiencing that right before he dozed off for a second.


End file.
